Le Cerveau et la Rêveuse
by sapiwette
Summary: LL/? "Je sais tout de toi". Quand tu entendras cette phrase, tu sauras que je t'aimes, Luna. Pairing original mais je ne le dis pas, sinon ça gâche le suspens Présence d'un OC. Résumé nul, mais la fic' vaut bôcoup mieux croyez-moi .
1. Je sais tout de Toi

Titre ; Le Cerveau et la Rêveuse

Auteur : Sapiwette (pour vous servir)

Disclaimer : Bon, tout le monde le sais, c'est pas à moi. C'est à Madame Rowling la Bien Aimée de Ses Fans. (drôle de nom...)

Dédicace : A ma "Femme", ma Confidente, et puis surtout à Anissah Imankan qui a été super sympa de me relire et de me conseiller. (Les deux autres se reconnaîtront si jamais elle pointent le bout de leurs cils sur cette page .)

Blabla qui sert à rien : Mais j'ai oublié une dédicace!!! Rhôôô!!! C'est quoi ce boulot? Bah oui, je dédicace ma fic' à tous ceux qui ont la bonté de me lire! (et double dédicace à ceux qui me laissent une chtite review...)

Bon allez, Bonne Lecture à vous!!!!!

Chapire 1 : "Je Sais Tout De Toi..."

¨o.O.o¨

Une jeune fille de 17 ans se promenait dans la Forêt Interdite de son école. Élève de dernière année à Poudlard, elle se considérait en droit de passer outre cette interdiction, et d'aller chercher de drôles de créatures rampantes qu'elle seule pouvait voir, et elle se demandait comment est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir les appeler, elle y réfléchissait en sautillant pied nu à travers la brume lorsqu'une voix retentit. Cette voix grave, profonde et douce, comme du velours glissant sur une sphère d'ambre, se plaisait-elle à se dire.

"Mon amour. Une fois de plus je profite de cet unique moment de solitude que nous avons en commun pour te parler. Mais cette fois, je ne vais pas te baratiner des choses sans suite. J'ai des choses sérieuses à te dire. Assieds-toi, je te prie."

La voix semblait venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois, faisant vibrer l'air. La jeune étudiante en sorcellerie s'assit sur la mousse par terre et son regard se perdit dans le lointain. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'"Il" venait lui parler. Mais jamais elle n'arrivait à distinguer l'identité de celui qu'elle se plaisait à nommer en son cœur d' "admirateur secret". Elle lui signala d'une voix rêveuse qu'elle était assise, et la voix poussa un soupir, comme s'Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle patienta et ne sursauta pas lorsqu'Il déclara d'un ton abrupt:

"Écoute. J'ai pis ma décision."

Elle retint son souffle. Que voulait-il dire?

"J'ai décidé de ne plus venir te voir. Plus ici."

P... Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus la voir? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se ressaisit pourtant et attendit l'explication. Car il devait forcément y avoir une explication !

"N'ai pas peur, il y a une bonne raison pour cela. Aujourd'hui même, je vais venir vers toi, et dans ton oreille gauche et je te dirai "je sais tout de toi". Cela voudra dire que je t'aime. Je ne serai plus un lâche, parce que je te l'aurai avoué en face!"

Un silence pointa le bout de son nez, et fut chassé par la dernière parole du mystérieux inconnu qui conclut :

"Je t'aime, Luna Lovegood... ... "

°i°

Luna pris soudainement conscience qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, dans le dortoire des filles de Serdaigle. Elle ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, s'habituant à la clarté froide typique d'un matin d'automne. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, comme lorsqu'elle avait été atteinte de la scolopendrite, maladie extrêmement dangereuse d'après son père. Seulement là, ces tremblements n'avaient rien à voir avec un virus quelconque. Ce rêve n'était pas un songe ordinaire, elle en était sûr. Et son instinct ne la trompait jamais. Elle cacha son appréhension sous son habituel masque rêveur et se prépara à aller en cours, jusqu'au moment où elle réalisa qu'on était dimanche, et que par conséquent elle n'en aurait pas besoin.

AUJOURD'HUI??????????????

Il allait lui parler aujourd'hui?!?!?!?!?!?!!!

Elle s'habilla avec soin. Elle chercha dans sa malle et finit par se décider pour un bel ensembe kaki et turquoise, après quoi elle se coiffa avec autant de soin. Elle se fit deux couette sur le haut de tête ce qui lui donna un étrange air de ressemblance avec un lapin. Elle se sentit si joyeuse et en même temps si nerveuse qu'en sortant de la salle commune de Serdaigle elle faillit écraser un groupe de premières années qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle s'excusa vivement et partit presque en courant vers la Grande Salle où elle prendrait son petit déjeuner seule, comme d'habitude, et pour une fois cette idée l'angoissa quelque peu. Ordinairement, elle réservait sa tchatche (même chose que pour 'baratiné') pour le dîner, ne trouvant pas les autres repas comme des moment d'intense convivialité. Elle profita de cet absence des autres (ce moment de solitude ?) pour songer à la discussion de cette nuit. Quand donc allait-il venir? Pourquoi l'oreille gauche?????

C'est un rêve, après tout, se dit-elle une fois l'exitation de la nouvelle retombée, j'espère seulement que ce n'est pas une autre mauvaise blague...

Elle ne se souvenait plus de sa voix, mais les paroles, elle n'avaient absolument pas disparu. Le problème, c'était que pour deviner l'identité du propriétaire, avec juste ses dires, ça allait être compliqué.

Elle était si profondément occupée par ses pensées qu'elle ne sentit pas le regard insistant qui l'observait avec tendresse et qui se teinta d'amusement en la voyant renverser de la marmelade sur ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle, elle décida d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque. Elle avait une rédaction de dix parchemins à faire pour le jeudi suivant, et sans l'aide de certains précieux grimoires, elle allait être complètement perdue. Elle trouva sa place habituelle, entre la section "Moldus et Sorciers à la Préhistoire" et le mur du fond, bien loin de l'entrée. Elle s'installa dos au reste de l'immense bibliothèque, et déroula son premier parchemin vierge. Alors qu'elle allait poser sa plume sur la peau ridée du papier, une goutte d'encre rose s'écrasa contre la surface dure de la table, provoquant une petite tache presque invisible. La jeune fille, d'habitude minutieuse, ne s'en inquiéta pas : elle avait entendu des pas se rapprochant. Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être? La moquette étouffait peu-être le bruit des pas, cependant Luna avait l'ouïe fine et elle reconnu la démarche assurée d'un homme.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'une voix semblable à du velours glissant sur de l'ambre déclara :

"Je sais tout de toi..."

Alors elle se retourna vivement et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_Lui?_

¨o.O.o¨

The End (pour l'instant!) Des idées? Des infos? Des fleurs? Des tomates? J'accueille tout ça sans problème! Défoulez-vous!


	2. Lui?

Titre : Le Cerveau et la Rêveuse

Auteur : Sapiwette

Disclaimer : J'ai rien pris! C'est pas à moi!

Dédicace : Ma "femme", ma Confidente, et pis encore et toujours Anissa Imakan, ma "reliseuse" (comment ça c'est pas français???)

RAR : _Ulis : _Gagné!!!!! Voici la suite, si ça t'intéresse...

¨o.O.o¨

_"Je sais tout de toi.."_

_Alors elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux de surprise._

_Lui?_

"Vous?"

Deux yeux noirs la fixaient, et Luna pouvait y voir de l'anxiété et de l'espoir. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle resta songeuse. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. (en gros, elle pensait à peu près ça NdA)

C'est le professeur Snape qui m'aime. Ou alors c'est une blague stupide, quelqu'un qui a pris du polynectare. Ou alors c'est un rêve. Non, je ne rêve pas. N'est-ce pas, que je ne rêve pas? Alors c'est la réalité. C'est du n'importe quoi. Le professeur Snape, amoureux? De moi? Ridicule.

La voix dudit professeur l'interrompit dans (sa rêverie elle ne rêve pas, elle s'interroge, nuance lol. 'dans ses interrogations par exemple).

"Je... Je m'excuse d'avoir opté pour des moyens aussi brusques, mais comprenez Mademoiselle Lovegood, que je... enfin, que je... Mais... C'est-à-dire que... En fait, heu... heu..."

Elle le laissa bafouiller de cette façon pendant presque cinq minutes, quand la bande de l'AD passa devant elle. Ginny la vit et l'appela, ce qui fit comme l'effet d'un électrochoc à l'homme en noir qui se tenait présent devant elle.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas , lui dit doucement Luna, les étagères vous cachent, ils ne vous ont pas vus. Je vais ramasser mes affaires et les rejoindre, parce que sinon ce sont eux qui vont venir et placé comme vous l'êtes, vous n'avez aucune chance de ne pas leur tomber dessus. Je sais que vous n'avez pas peur d'eux, s'exclama-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires comme elle l'avait dit, mais ils trouveraient ça bizarre que vous soyez ici, et je risque autant que vous d'être sujette aux rumeurs."

Elle avait dit cela d'une voix parfaitement calme, et le professeur en face d'elle sentit comme une point de fierté à regarder son élève "préférée". Il obéit à son ordre de rester immobile, et en profita pour l'observer. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu l'occasion de la voir de si près. Il pouvait carrément sentir l'odeur de miel de ses cheveux blonds. Une odeur de rêve... Son regard s'attarda un instant sur les lèvres rouges et pleines de la jeune fille, et il sentit qu'il valait mieux qu'il cesse de la détailler ainsi car il risquait de la prendre dans ses bras immédiatement et de l'embrasser, tant il était captivé par cette moue rêveuse qui faisait se mouvoir la bouche de Luna Lovegood, celle qui hantait ses rêves.

Cette dernière se dépêchait de tout remettre dans son sac puis partit vers ses amis, laissant le terrible professeur Snape derrière elle. Elle songea en pouffant que c'était comme si elle lui avait mit un râteau, et que cela ne lui était sûrement jamais arrivé, à lui, le cruel, le fantastique, l'unique Severus Snape. Les autres ne remarquèrent pas qu'elle s'était mise à rire toute seule (sûrement que ce n'était pas la première fois...). Elle s'arrêta brusquement de rire, et pensa profondément au problème tandis qu'elle gribouillait des petits dessins sur son parchemin brouillon.

Il ne m'a pas menti. Ça se voyait dans son regard. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer dans sa tête? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a versé un philtre d'amour? Je me demande si c'est possible...

" Dis Ginny, est-ce que tu pense qu'il est possible de mettre du philtre d'amour dans le verre d'un professeur?"

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question. Elle était comme ça...

En entendant ça, Ron s'étouffa avec la chocogrenouille qu'il avait tenté de gober (un pari stupide fait avec ses non moins stupides de frères) et toussa violemment, pendant que Harry et Ginny le regardaient, mi amusés, mi inquiets. Ce fut Hemione qui répondit à la question de la blonde :

"Théoriquement, c'est impossible. Les plats et les boissons des professeurs sont soumis à des vérifications extrêmement rigoureuses. Cependant, il y sûrement un moyen de le faire, tout comme il y a un moyen de voler un livre dans la réserve sans se faire prendre..."

Elle conclut en soupirant :

"Le tout, c'est de connaître l'astuce..."

Le rouquin, qui s'était remis du choc, regarda Luna avec attention. Il faut savoir qu'il en pinçait en secret pour elle, et il aurait aimé pouvoir la rejoindre dans son monde imaginaire... Il senti en lui une étincelle de jalousie, ce qui n'était pas du tout bon... Il l'interrogea d'un ton cruel et moqueur, ce qui lui valut un regard lourd de reproche venant de sa sœur.

"Bah quoi, Luna, tu veux charmer un prof? C'est qui? J'espère que c'est pas Flitwick, qund même? Je sais que t'es bizarre, mais de là à avoir le coup de cœur pour ce nain centenaire..."

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle était déjà partie en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Le discours de Ron l'avait vraiment blessée, avec son ton tranchant comme un rasoir, et elle n'avait plus envie de rester à la bibliothèque. De toute façon, elle n'avait plus la tête à étudier. Elle était trop préoccupée pour s'occuper de ce rustre. La pensée de son professeur de potion la hantait, et elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser toujours la même question

_Et moi, est-ce que je l'aime?_

Ce n'était pas l'idée d'entamer une relation avec quelqu'un de beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle qui la dérangeait, mais elle avait peur de se tromper. Le visage du professeur Snape n'était pas désagréable à voir pour elle. Bien au contraire. Mais de là à dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui... Bien sûr, elle avait confiance en lui, elle était certaine qu'il comprendrait si elle lui demandait de lui laisser du temps. Elle se remémora son regard, et se surpris à éprouver comme une sorte de fierté à l'idée qu'elle était peut-être la seule qu'il ait jamais regardée comme ça... Elle se dirigeait, toujours les larmes roulant sur ses joues, vers la tour d'astronomie, quand passant devant les couloirs menant aux cachots elle se heurta à un troupeau de Serpentards.

¨o.O.o¨

Fin du deuxième chapitre... Fleurs? Tomates pourries? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience!!!


	3. Comment j'ai su que je l'aimais

Titre : Le Cerveau et la Rêveuse

Auteur : Sapiwette (bah oui, c'est moi...)

Disclaimer : Pas à moi!

Dédicace : Pas le temps! Ma "femme", ma Confidente, ma "reliseuse"...

Blabla : Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre! (ou plutôt de suivre ma fic', hein, parce que moi, on s'en fout, pas vrai???)

¨o.O.o¨

_Elle t'a ensorcelé._

C'était la seule phrase qu'il arrivait à penser distinctement depuis quelques... minutes? Heures?

Après le départ des ex-membres de l'AD de la bibliothèque, Severus Sanpe, professeur de potions à Poudlard, ne cessait de se demander si la jeune Miss Lovegood n'avait pas essayer de le charmer à son insu, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il songea un instant à un philtre d'amour - du genre de ceux vendus par les jumeaux Weasley, parce que de toute façon Luna (non, non! Miss Lovegood) était de trèèèèèès loin la plus mauvaise élève qu'il ait jamais eue en potion...

_Non, c'est impossible. Elle n'est pas comme ça. Elle est... ... Différente!_

Mais qu'est-ce qui le lui prouvait, après tout?

_C'est ton instinct, Severus! Ton instinct! _

Et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé.Jamais. Cette soudaine impression de certitude, c'était exactement comme le jour où il s'était rendu compte que Lu... Que Miss Lovegood comptait beaucoup pour lui.

ııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııFLASHBACK!ıııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııı

Severus Snape se promenait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, le cœur lourd. Pourtant, il aurait dû être joyeux... La fin de l'année scolaire était enfin arrivée, il allait pouvoir prendre de merveilleuses vacances. Deux mois seul, tranquille, loin de cette marmaille piaillante et braillarde. Il allait avoir deux mois ENTIERS seul avec lui même, dans sa grande demeure : Le Manoir Snape. Alors pourquoi donc était-il si triste? Pourquoi son coeur était-il si lourd, comme s'il voulait hurler une peine cachée...

Il pensait à cela quand soudain il aperçu une drôle de boutique. Une boutique d'art, pour être précis.

_Mais que vient faire là une boutique d'art?_

Il ne put s'empêcher de se poser la question, tout en avançant vers la porte de l'échoppe. Il se sentait comme attiré par la boutique, poussé par une certitude.

_Severus! La réponse à ta question est là dedans! Vas-y, et tu sauras ce qui te rend si... bizarre. Allez!_

Toujours poussé par cette même force il acheta un nécessaire complet à peinture et transplana chez lui.

Deux heures plus tard, il se réveilla de sa "transe". Il prit soudainement conscience qu'il était assis sur son canapé, fixant le portrait qu'il venait de peindre.

Luna Lovegood?

Il avait peint le protrait de Luna Lovegood?!?!?!??? Incompréhensible!!! Mais pour quelle raison avait-il bien pu dresser le portrait de cette tête de bûche de Serdaigle?

Il se creusa la tête pendant toute la soirée et toute la nuit. Elle était (et est toujours, songea-t'il) pourtant la pire des élèves de potion qu'il ait jamais connu. Même Londubat était meilleur qu'elle. De peu, mais quand même!

Ce fut au lever du jour qu'il trouva la réponse. Ou plutôt que la réponse vînt à lui. C'était évident. Méchamment évident.

_"Je l'aime?"_

ııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııFINFLASHBACKııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııııı

Et c'était vrai. Il l'aimait. Et cet attachement s'était cruellement fait sentir tout au long de ses vacances. Partout où il était il aurait voulu qu'elle y soit aussi. Partout où il allait il rêvait de l'y trouver.

_Elle t'a ensorcelé._

Oui. Elle l'avait véritablement ensorcelé. Mais comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir? Elle qui était à ses yeux la plus... la plus...

Une fois encore il ne trouvait pas d'adjectif capable de la qualifier. Les mots ne suffisaient pas.

Il songea un instant à lui consacrer un opéra, mais il se ravisa à temps en se rappelant qu'il n'y connaissait rien à la musique.

_Pourtant, un opéra, ça lui irait bien..._

Tout à coup, il remarqua que quelque chose - heu, non! quelqu'un - avait posé la main sur son épaule. Le cruel professeur se retourna vivement, et son regard se porta sur la bibliothécaire qui se tenait devant lui, droite comme un i, et qui l'appelait par son prénom.

"Severus... Severus? Vous allez bien?

- Ah, heu... Oui, merci Madame Pince. Excusez-moi, j'étais, comment dire... Perdu dans mes pensées.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer. Vous aviez le regard lointain.

- Dites-moi, est-c que ça fait longtemps que je suis là? Je vous le demande, parce qu'à vrai dire, j'ai totalement perdu la notion du temps.

- Ah, oui. Vous êtes ici depuis trois heures. Vous avez loupé le dîner, d'ailleurs.

- Merlin! Il est tard! Merci de m'avoir heu... réveillé. Je vais retourner dans mes appartements. J'ai beaucoup de travail. Bonne soirée.

- A vous de même, Severus!"

Sa salle de classe déserte ne lui offrit qu'un maigre réconfort, et il se surprit même à loucher vers la place habituelle de celle qui était maintenant son élève préférée (Quoi? Comment ça le professeur Snape fait du favoritisme???). Il soupira et décida de se retirer vers son bureau, car il avait véritablement du travail.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait, il entendit de faibles coups à sa porte. Presque des grattements. Grognant d'avance sur l'imbécile qui aurait osé le déranger à cette heure. Cependant, tandis qu'il ouvrait lentement sa porte, il vit la personne qui avait frappé. Alors, d'une voix rauque, le souffle saccadé par la fureur, il dit:

_"Qui...a...fait...ça?"_

¨o.O.o¨

Alors? Alors? Vous êtes impatiens ou pas? Hein??? Hein??? Vous aimez??? C'est bien??? (oui, je suis impatiente, et alors???)

Prochain chapitre dans... quelque temps!


	4. FLASHBACK première partie

Titre : Le Cerveau et la Rêveuse

Auteur : Sapiwette (c'est toujours moi)

Disclaimer : Bah non, c'est toujours pas à moua (ça n'a pas changé...)

RAR : _Eleonore-dem _: Tres tres tres chouette ta review! (Comment ça je copie???)

_Saemi_ : Merci pour ta p'tite review!!! Tu voulais le Chapitre 4? Le voilà!!!

Dédicace : Ma "femme", ma Confidente et pis ma trrrès chère Anissah Imankan parce que c'est elle qui corrige toutes mes fautes!!! (il me semble que l'on appelle cela une bêta dans le monde de fanfiction, je me trompe?)

Blabla qui sert (presque) à rien : Le Chapitre 4 est en réalité coupé en 2, parce qu'il était beaucoup trop long. Donc la deuxième partie est juste après!!!

Bonne lecture!!!

¨o.O.o.O.o¨

_"Qui...a...fait...ça?!"_

FLASH-BACK!

C'est alors qu'elle se cocna à un troupeau de Serpentards qui sortaient de leur salle commune. Un grand blond entouré d'une demi-douzaine de ses semblables, crétins au regard prétentieux. Elle s'excusa promptement et voulu continuer sa route, mais elle ne put pas le faire : d'une poigne de fer, les deux gorilles de Malfoy - J'ai nommée Crabbe et Goyle - l'attrapèrent aux bras et l'empêchèrent de continuer. La voix traînante de leur "maître" retentit:

"Hé, Loufoca, t'es sur mon chemin. Tiens, tu ne sais toujours pas t'habiller; on dirait... Ni te coiffer, d'ailleurs."

Sa voisine, Pansy Parkinson, explosa d'un rire suraigu qui agressa les tympans de Luna. Cette dernière essaya à nouveau de se sauver, mais la

_pétasse_

copine de Malfoy lui aggripa les cheveux avec violence, lui arrachent par là quelques gémissement de douleur.

"Dis donc, Loufoca? C'est quoi, ta marque de teinture? Pisse de chat?"

La bande de vert-et-argent rit à la plaisanterie de Parkinson. Malfoy se mit en face de la Serdaigle et lui tint le menton, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse rien regarder d'autre que lui. Il était tellement près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine.

_chewing-gum à la menthe_

Il colla sa bouche à l'oreille de la jeune fille et murmura

"Blondasse. J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec toi..."

Puis il ordonna à ses deux gardes du corps de lui trouver une salle de

_torture_

classe vide pas trop loin (vous comprenez, le déplacement...) pour qu'il puisse "expliquer quelques petites choses à cette chère Loufoca". L'idée d'eux tous seuls dans une salle ne plut pas trop à la Miss Serpentard qui commença à protester mais elle se tut vite fait quand Malfoy le lui intima.

Une fois assuré que ses amis étaient loin et que la salle était insonorisée, il dit à Luna:

"Alors Loufoca, on fait moins la fière, hein? ... Je vais te dire un truc. C'est pas parce que t'as pas regardé où tu mettais tes grands pieds d'emmerdeuse que je suis en rogne contre toi..."

Il inspira à fond, comme pour se calmer.

"Tu vois, le problème avec toi, Loufo... Lovegood, c'est que t'es trèèèèèèèèèèèès tête en l'air. Tellement tête en l'air que t'as pas répondu à la lettre envoyée par mon père cet été. Tu sais, cette lettre avec de l'encre grise. Le même gris que celui de tes yeux globuleux !"

Luna essayait désespérément de se concentrer sur ses paroles, mais son esprit divaguait et rapidement elle pensa à autre chose. Ça n'aurait pas été un problème si seulement elle n'avait pas prononcé distinctement les mots :

"Mas yeux? Globuleux?"

La vois ainsi, les yeux dans le vide, déclencha chez le Serpentard un soudain accès de violence. Tout à coup Luna sentit une pluie de coups s'abattre sur elle, et elle s'effondra sur le sol. Ce n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, prévu dans son programme de la journée.

"Répond-moi, Loufoca! Écoute-moi bien. Je vais te donner une nouvel exemplaire de cette lettre. Lorsque tu l'aura lue, je te laisserai une minute entière pour me donner une réponse. La bonne réponse, bien évidemment. Si tu ne le fais pas, alors j'ignore ce qui va t'arriver, mais je doute fort que tes petits copains de l'AD n'arrivent à te reconnaître. Sauf peut-être par la couleur de tes cheveux... _S'il t'en reste_."

"Malfoy, répondit-elle, déjà remise de sa douleur. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves comme ça? Tu sais que, si tu continues comme ça tu risques d'avoir de gros ennuis."

Il la regarda d'un air surpris, tant il ne s'attendait pas à ce ton patient, presque professoral. On aurait dit qu'elle s'adressait à lui comme à un première année..

"La, par exemple, continua-t-elle, tu m'as fait très mal. C'était pas vraiment gentil. Je ne me souvient vraiment pas de cette lettre. Par contre, j'en ai reçue une avec de l'encre un peu argentée... Maintenant, tu peux me laisser partir, s'il te plaît?"

Contre toute attente, le Serpentard éclata d'un fou rire incontrôlable, qui ne se calma qu'après une longue minute. Luna se tétanisa de peur (Malfoy qui rit de façon hystérique, à mon avis, ça doit être assez traumatisant... Non?)

"Lovegood, t'es bien drôle quand tu veux, déclara-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux (eh oui, il avait pleuré de rire!). Mais franchement, tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça? Et... Et... - il recommença à glousser mais se maîtrisa très vite - Tu croyais vraiment que tu pourrais me donner des leçons comme ça? Allez, je suis de bonne humeur maintenant, alors on va faire vite, tu veux? J'ai vraiment pas envie de louper le dîner pour un sujet aussi... ennuyeux!"

Il glissa sa main dans l'une de ses poches, tout en la fixant avec un petit sourire de sadique, et en sortit une enveloppe. De son index il désigna l'endroit où l'écriture de Monsieur Malfoy Père se serrait en formant les lettres de son nom.

"Gris, Lovegood. _Gris_."

Puis il décacheta l'enveloppe et la lui donna.

¨o.O.o.O.o¨

Voilà pour ce qui est de la première partie!!!

A tout de suite pour la deuxième???


	5. FLASHBACK deuxième partie

CHAPITRE -_bis_

En fait, c'est là qu'on "voit" (ou plutôt qu'on entend parler) du OC.

Bonne Lecture!!!

/!\ ATTENTION : SCÈNE VIOLENTE!!!

Elle sortit un papier beige avec une écriture

_argentée_

grise et serrée qui s'entrelaçait. Elle s'empressa de la lire en voyant l'expression redevenue froide de Malfoy.

"Miss Lovegood.

Étant issue d'une ancienne lignée de sorciers Sang-Pur, je soussigné Lucius Malfoy vous donne l'honneur de devenir un membre à part entière à leur noble et puissante famille Malfoy en épousant Mr Anxius Olivius Malfoy, mon fils aîné.

Dans l'attente d'une réponse positive.

Lucius Malfoy"

"Anxius? C'est qui? J'en ai jamais entendu parler..."

Normal, répondit le blond, c'est mon frère. Un cracmoll, ajouta-t-il avec mépris."

"Mais... Pourquoi moi?"

"C'est pourtant pas difficile à comprendre! Il faut bien qu'on lui trouve une épouse. Sang-Pur, bien entendu. Blonde, de préférence. Majeur, évidemment. Il a 20 ans. C'est un xcellent parti pour toi, Lovegood, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que ma famille se jette dans tas bras, compris? On le marie pour le marier. Pas parce qu'on t'aime bien."

"Heu... Mais ce ne serait pas plutôt à lui de choisir son épouse?"

"Quoi?! Lui, choisir son… Naaan! Voyons, il a déjà de la chance d'être encore en vie - un cracmoll Malfoy, tu te rends compte… - Alors si en plus on lui laissait le choix… Non, c'est absurde! Même moi, je suis promis d'avance. Avec Pansy, mais ça tout le monde le sait… Bref! Alors? Il te reste à peu près 40 secondes pour me donner ta réponse."

Son ton était redevenu froid.

"Qu-quoi? Tu veux que je décide là tout de suit maintenant immédiatement si je veux me marier avec ton frère ou pas? C'est ça?"

"Exactement. Alors?"

Elle resta silencieusement un petit bout de temps avant de répondre.

"Non."

_Non. _Ce mot. Ce simple mot. celui à ne _pas_ dire. Le mot tabou chez les Malfoy. Le Serpentard laissa sa fureur le posséder entièrement, et il gifla si fortement Luna que la jeune fille tomba par tette, du sang s'écoulant par son nez.

"Mauvaise Réponse, Lovegood!"

Non.

Elle avait osé dire _non._

A un Malfoy.

Blasphème.

_BLASPHÈME!!!_

Il se déchaîna sur elle, la frappant avec une violence inouïe pour quelqu'un de sa carrure. Il commença pat lui donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre, et elle ne put pas se défendre, parce qu'il lui avait pris sa baguette. Elle toussait et crachait du sang, mais il s'en fichait.

Non.

La relevant, il la frappa plusieurs fois au visage, et la maigre protection de ses bras ne permis pas à Luna de passer outre la douleur.

Non.

Il lui tira les cheveux en arrière, l'obligeant à se courber, et profitant de cette position il lui décrocha un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac. La prise qu'il avait sur sa chevelure blonde l'empêcha de se plier en deux. Elle ne put que suffoquer.

"Et là, dit-il à moitié fou, tu la sens passer, la douleur? Hein? Tu la sens, Loufoca? Tu t'es plainte que je n'était pas très gentil, c'est ça? Hé bien tu vas voir, ma belle, ce que c'est vraiment, de ne pas être gentil…"

Il respirait bruyamment, et ses yeux semblaient brûler. Il était…_fou_.

Bien que fils de mangemort, Drago Malfoy avait toujours favorisé la torture physique à la torture magique. Il ne fit pas d'exception.

Lentement il traça un sillon sanglant avec ses ongles, de la gorge de la jeune fille à son nombril. La douleur était telle que Luna, qui était habituellement silencieuse quand elle avait mal, se mit à crier. Pas vraiment fort, soit, mais à crier quand même…

Non.

Mais les cris de la jeune fille n'arrêtaient pas son tortionnaire, bien au contraire. Plus elle criait, plus il lui faisait mal. Il alla même jusqu'à la jeter contre un mur, et elle entendit distinctement les os de son bras craquer.

Enfin il se calma un peu et l'envoya au sol, une fois de plus. Elle se sentait complètement épuisée physiquement comme mentalement. Et elle avait faim. Ça aurait pu être sans importance si son ventre n'avait pas gargouillé…

"Tu as faim, Loufoca? C'est marrant, moi aussi. Bon je suppose que t'es trop fatiguée pour aller me chercher de quoi manger, sinon je te l'aurais bien fait faire… Tant pis, je vais le faire moi-même. Je reviens dans un petit quart d'heure, oc? Allez, à tout à l'heure! Sois sage!"

Et il sortit de la salle dans un début de rire démentiel.

Luna essaya de se relever, mais ce fut sans succès. Alors elle rampa vers la porte toujours verrouillée et se hissa grâce à la poignée. Une fois debout, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte, de la forcer, de la supplier, de lui faire des promesses (certaines portes étaient susceptibles de s'ouvrir en échange de quelque chose, une histoire, un huilage des gonds etc...) mais le bois massif resta muet. Elle allait se tourner vers la salle quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, l'envoyant en arrière. Sa tête heurta le sol et elle sombra dans une profonde obscurité. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de Malfoy qui souriait d'un air sadique en tendant vers elle un couteau fin et pointu…

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était seule dans la salle. Meurtrie, blessée, saignant en abondance. Torturée. Pour un mot. Pour un _non_.

Sa peau ressemblait à un champ de bataille abandonné : Rouge, entaillé de partout, à la fois ensanglanté et brûlant. Elle était totalement ravagée par la douleur.

Se relever lui arracha un faible cri de douleur, et marcher lui sembla être la chose la plus difficile qu'elle eut jamais à faire dans sa vie.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi je me souviens pas?_

Son sac était posé contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte dans le couloir. Elle s'empara - avec beaucoup de mal - de sa montre. Il était onze heures du soir. Elle paniqua soudain en se rappelant qu'elle n'vait pas le droit de se promener dans les couloirs de l'école après le couvre-feu. Cependant, vu la distance qui séparait son dortoire de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, il était quasiment impossible de revenir à son lit sans se faire surprendre par Rusard ou un préfet. Sans oublier, bien sûr, qu'à sa vitesse elle n'y arriverait jamais avant le lever du soleil. Mais alors, où aller? Devait-elle retourner dans la classe déserte et y terminer la nuit? Se rendre quand même dans son dortoire, tout en prenant le risque de se prendre la retenue de sa vie pour avoir transgressée un des règlements les plus connus. (Elle n'avait pas conscience que dans son état elle ne risquait rien question retenue)

_Professeur Snape._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. La réponse était tellement _évidente_! Puisqu'il lui avait fait sa déclaration, il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à la loger pour la fin de la nuit (et de lui rendre service par la même occasion). De plus, elle n'était vraiment âs loin de son bureau.

Elle laissa là sa réflexion - car elle était décidément trop fatiguée pour réfléchir - et partit en direction des cachots, en priant Merlin pour que personne ne la croise. Elle avait récupéré sa baguette, mais celle-ci tenait à peine dans sa main tellement elle tremblait (la main, pas la baguette NdlA). Elle trébucha au moins 5 fois pendant son trajet - qui pourtant n'était pas si long - et arriva enfin devant la lourde porte du bureau de son professeur de potion.

La jeune fille était si faible qu'elle s'effondra contre le bois rugueux et terne. Elle voulu frapper mais n'arriva qu'à gratter faiblement. Comme un chien à la porte de son maître.

Elle pleura soudainement - elle n'éclata pas en sanglots car c'était trop d'efforts à fournir, mais de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle put y faire quoi que ce soit - car elle s'était rendue compte de son extrême faiblesse. Même lever le bras pour demander de l'aide vers l'homme qui lui faisait face lui arracha des gémissements de douleur et de faiblesse. Elle s'enfonça à nouveau dans les méandres d'un semi-coma mais eut le temps d'entendre son professeur lui demander d'une voix tremblante :

"_Qui…a…fait…ça?"_

FIN DU 4ÈME CHAPITRE

(enfin!)

Pffffiou! C'était éprouvant!


	6. Me permettezvous?

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!!!!

Donc vuos savez que rien est à moi, que le pairing c'est

Severus/Luna (je fais vite, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps...)

Ceci est une POV Luna.

PS : Dédicace à Snowskin, ma super-confidente

(ILYAF) (désolée Snowskin...)

_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il fait noir! Quelles sont ces mains qui me touchent les cheveux? Je ne le permettrait pas! Mais... Je ne peux pas parler! Ni même ouvrir les yeux... Que s'est-il passé?_

_Oh! Ça y est, je m'en souviens! Malfoy... Anxius... Professeur Snape... Professeur... Professeur..._

"Professeur"

"Oh, vous êtes enfin réveillée! Je vous en supplie, Miss Lovegood, dites-moi qui vous a fait ça... Par pitié! Dites-moi qui vous a mis dans cet état-là..."

"J'suis pas belle à voir, hein?"

"C'est sans importance! Mais dites-le moi... Dites-le..."

"Il est quel heure?"

"Que... Quoi? L'heure? Heu... Attendez, je vais voir. Ne bougez-pas."

_Où veut-il que j'aille?_

_Ouf... J'ai eu chaud._

_Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je lui dise que c'est son chouchou qui m'a esquintée. J'espère que ça va assez vite se remettre en place, tout ça... Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je revienne en classe amochée comme ça... Malfoy serait beaucoup trop content que ça se voie... Ah! j'entends le Professeur qui revient._

"Il est presque midi. Vous avez dormi pendant treize heures... Et moi, pendant ce temps-là, je vous ai veillé. Comme un imbécile."

_Il m'a...veillée? C'est... enfin... disons... plutôt difficile à concevoir..._

"Je sais ce que vous vous dites, je dois être fou. Je le pense moi aussi. Bon sang! J'ai loupé mes cours pour la première fois de ma vie... Moi-même j'ai du mal à réaliser cela."

_Tu m'étonnes! J'espère qu'il ne sera pas pénalisé pour ça... Surtout qu'il n'a pas d'excuse valable... Oh! Mince! Je ne pourrais pas arroser mon buisson de poires boussoles si je reste alitée toute la journée... Et si je ne l'arrose pas, il va se faner... Il faudra que je l'envoie à Papa par hibou-express..._

_Oh, zut! le Professeur était en train de parler... Je l'ai pas entendu commencer..._

"... je crois, Miss Lovegood... Que j'ai ... du mal à me détacher ... de vous. Je suis désolé si je vous mets dans l'embarras... Je sais que mes mots ne sont pas... hem... corrects... Un professeur ne doit pas parler comme ça à son élève... Mais je suis juste... sincère..."

"Il n'y a pas de mal, Professeur. Si vous êtes... _sincère_... Ce n'est pas grave..."

_Ma voix est toute faible. J'ai mal partout. Je n'ai pas hâte de me regarder dans un miroir... Oulàlà, même penser, ça fait mal. Même _respirer_ ça fait mal..._

"Je.."

_Le Professeur Snape veut me dire quelque chose, mais il n'ose pas? C'est pourtant pas du tout son style de bégayer... Allez, comme dirait Papa, rechance ta tente!!!_

"Vous souriez? Vous êtes... Si belle. Malgré les hématomes je vous trouve... ... Par Merlin! Je n'ai pas de mot pour vous qualifier! C'est énervant..."

"Si vous n'avez pas de mots, n'en dites pas..."

"Vous avez raison, Miss."

_Un nargol à plume passe..._

"Merlin! Je rêve de vous toucher, mais je n'ose pas... Oh, Miss, me permettez-vous de vous caresser la joue?"

_Me caresser la joue? Pourquoi faire? Il m'a bien caressé les cheveux tout à l'heure, et sans ma permission..._

"Bien sûr, Professeur..."

_Il mérite au moins ça, pour m'avoir recueillie au beau milieu de la nuit et veillée sans relâche depuis._

_Comment sera le contact? J'ai peur que sa caresse ne me brûle encore plus... _

_Mais non, sa main est fraîche et douce. Il pose un à un ses doigts sur ma tempe et les fait lentement glisser, en faisant le tour de mon visage jusqu'au menton. Que c'est doux de sentir l'amour d'un homme, rien que par une caresse. Je le sens, je le sens, comme une aura douce et merveilleuse qui s'échappe de lui..._

_Autant j'ai été torturée jusqu'à l'évanouissement par ce salopard de Malfoy, autant maintenant j'ai l'impression de revivre..._

_Hé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là? Il enlève sa main???_

"Non, s'il vous plaît, Professeur, encore."

"Pardon? Je suis désolé, mais vous avez parlé si vite que je n'ai rien compris."

"Vous pouvez recommencer, s'il vous plaît?"

"Vous voulez bien, c'est vrai?"

_Pfff il est trop drôle avec son ton de gamin impatient... Je me demande si quelqu'un l'a déjà entendu parler comme ça..._

"Mais oui, puisque je vous le dit..."

_Sa main trace la courbe de mes yeux sur ma peau, dessine des spirales sur mes joues, puis atterrit encore plus loin cette fois, sur ma gorge. Je crois qu'il s'est penché plus près encore, car je sens son souffle dans mon cou._

"Vous vous êtes rapproché, n'est-ce pas?"

_Oh, il s'est reculé d'un coup.._

"Oui, pardon."

"Non, je ne le vous reprochait pas. Au contraire..."

_Je lui ai tendu la perche, maintenant c'est à lui de jouer..._

"Miss... Je..."

_Ouiiiiiii??????????????_

"Je..."

_Il a du mal, je crois..._

"Je voulais aussi vous demander..."

_Une prune dirigeable passe... A défaut d'un ange... _(on fait avec ce qu'on a NdlA)

"Me permettez-vous..."

_Oui? De quoi? De quoi?????_

"...de vous embrasser?"

_Il..._

_Pas de réflexion! Une réponse. Un murmure..._

"Oui..."

_Il retient son souffle. Se penche. Ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes jusqu'à les toucher. C'est si doux..._

_(c'est le Professeur Snape)_

_Et alors? Il m'aime, il m'a sauvée, il m'a _veillée

_(et toi? tu l'aimes?)_

_Si je l'aime? On s'en fiche. J'aime la sensation de ce baiser. L'explosion que ça fait naître en moi. C'est à la fois si doux et si puissant._

_(tu l'aimes.)_

_Bon, alors la question est réglée... Maintenant, chère conscience, je peux savourer ce baiser en paix?_

_(je t'en prie...)_

Donc voilà, le bisou, le bisou!!! C'est fait!!!

Alors, c'est bien? Nul? Trop Nul? (génial???)

Dites-le moi!!!!!


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis les chapitres suivants plus tôt, mais ma "reliseuse" ne m'a jamais répondu, alors...

Bon, ben rien ne m'appartiens, si ce n'est l'histoire et mon style.

Bonne lecture!!

--

Une jeune femme couverte de bleus était allongée dans un lit. Un homme habillé de capes noires était assis sur ce même lit. Ils s'embrassaient.

C'était pour eux deux quelque chose de totalement... _autre_. Une expérience encore jamais vécue.

Une explosion des sens pour un simple et chaste baiser. Un jaillissement de couleurs dans les profondeurs des esprits. Un échange d'envies de différences...

Luna était aux anges. Elle ne sentait même plus la douleur causée par Malfoy.

Le Professeur Snape se sentait sur un petit nuage. Les yeux à demi-clos, il ressentait tout à fleur de peau, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

_TOC! TOC! TOC!_

Trois coups à la porte de la chambre brisèrent le micro-climat qui s'était installé, faisant se séparer à la fois les deux âmes et leurs lèvres.

Une voix traînante et glaciale se fît entendre.

"Parrain, t'es là? J'peux t'parler?"

Les yeux de la jeune fille, clos jusqu'alors, s'ouvrirent grands.

_Pas lui!_

_Pas lui!_

L'homme assis auprès d'elle y lut de l'horreur.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a?_

Il chuchota à l'oreille de la Serdaigle :

"Que se passe-t'il, Miss?"

"C'est _lui _! C'est _sa_ voix ! C'est _lui _!"

Les coups recommencèrent.

"Hého, Parrain! Je sais que t'es là! Ouvre-moi! Il faut que je te dise un truc."

Le Professeur jeta un sort de _désillusion_ sur la jeune fille qui avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts et qui murmurait "C'est _lui_... C'est _sa_ voix... Non, pas _lui_... _Pas lui..._"

Puis plus rien, pas un bruit. Seule la respiration lente et calme du professeur Snape.

Il ouvrit la porte sur Malfoy (qui ne s'y attendait pas? NdlA) qui était sur le point de frapper à nouveau contre le solide bois et se tenait, avec une allure d'idiot, les bras en l'air et les poings serrés.

"Si c'est pour me taper que tu es venu, je te conseille de repartir tout de suite, Drago."

Le Serpentard leva vers son parrain un visage surpris. Puis son masque de neutralité méprisante revint aussi vite qu'il était parti.

"Nan, Sev'! J'viens parce que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour Anxy."

"Ah bon? Enfin. Et... Qui est l'heureuse élue?"

"Père ne veut pas que je le dise. Pas même à toi. J'ignore pourquoi, par contre ce que je sais c'est que je dois obéir à Père. Cependant, il faudrait que tu fasse deux ou trois choses pour moi... Des potions, tout particulièrement."

Le professeur eut l'air surpris (il haussa un sourcil NdlA).

"Un philtre d'amour??"

"Quoi!? Nan, t'es dingue! On ne fait pas ça à une future madame Malfoy... Ce que je veux, c'est un truc qui fasse bien souffrir."

"Ah. Et ça, on peut le faire à une future madame Malfoy..."

"Bien sûr... On ne doit pas forcer à aimer, mais on peut forcer à dire oui..."

"Elle a dit non?"

"Hem hem... J'ai un peu déconné à ce propos... Je ne sais pas où elle est allée... Je ne pensais pas qu'elle arriverait à s'en aller... Mais maintenant je ne l'ai vue nulle part..."

_Mais de qui il parle? Qui est cette fille? Pourquoi il dit qu'il a "déconné"??_

"Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

"Moi? Rien. Elle par contre elle a fait quelque chose de très très vilain..."

"Elle a dit non."

"Exactement"

"Et tu le lui a fait regretté."

"Exactement"

"Et tu as utilisé un couteau de cuisine pour lui taillader les bras."

"Exact..."

Il ne put terminer son mot. D'un bond le professeur de potions se rua vers la porte et s'enferma avec son filleul. Et accessoirement avec Luna qui, coincée par le sort, pouvait tout voir et tout entendre mais sans être vue ni entendue. Car si le sortilège de _désillusion_ _améliorée_ du Professeur Snape n'avait pas été aussi puissant, les deux Serpentards qui se faisaient face l'auraient entendu hurler.

"Non! Ne vous battez pas! Non! Ne vous battez pas! Arrêtez!"

Mais ils se battaient quand même. Sans baguette, à la force des muscles. L'adulte serrant avec son bras le cou du plus jeune. L'étudiant donnant des grands coups de coudes dans l'estomac de son professeur.

Luna, malgré son état de fatigue et sa faiblesse, parvint à se glisser hors de son lit. Et, rampant à travers la pièce, toujours cachée par le sort, elle agrippa sa baguette et sépara les deux hommes qui se battaient. La _désillusion améliorée_ tomba sur-le-champ. Les deux Serpentards, désormais séparés, la fixaient avec une sorte de sorprise, et peut-être de l'agacement chez Malfoy. Ce dernier dit :

"Tiens, t'es là, toi? Ha ben je comprends maintenant... Parrain, tu l'as hébergée? C'est pour ça que t'étais pas là de la matinée? T'étais avec _elle_? Tu... tu l'aime quand même pas, hein? Rassure-moi? Tu ne peux pas l'aimer puisque c'est un laideron décoloré et que de toute façon elle est promise à mon frère. Enfin, elle va être promise à mon frère..."

Son regard en disait long. Ses paroles aussi. Il se fichait totalement de Luna. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de maquer son frère, et basta! Quant à son parrain, il avait dû croire qu'il avait eu pitié de la pauvre blondinette...

Luna était assise contre le mur, en face d'eux. Elle gardait tant bien que mal sa baguette droite, mais les deux hommes avaient tellement d'empressement à retourner se battre qu'ils forçaient le peu d'énergie magique qu'il lui restait. Dans peu de temps, elle le savait, la magie romprait et ils iraient s'entre-tuer à nouveau. Son cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Le solution s'imposa d'elle même.

"_OUBLIETTE!! _"

Un jet de lumière traversa la pièce et alla heurter le blond, qui s'effondra au sol. Utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait, Luna se lança elle-même la _désillusion avancée_ et tomba par terre (aussi facilement que quelqu'un qui était _déjà_ assis par terre... NdlA PS : Je parle trop..). Le seul qui resta conscient dans cette pièce fut le Professeur Snape. Il avait l'air totalement déboussolé.

_Secoue-toi, Severus! Les urgences, en prio._

Il souleva Luna et la posa sur le lit, le plus délicatement possible. Puis il porta son filleul jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards (déserte à cette heure de cours) et l'allongea sur le canapé (déjà moins délicatement...).

Une fois revenu dans ses appartements, il se sentit attaqué par une grande, très grande fatigue. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, tourné vers celle qu'il aimait, et s'endormit.

Quand il se réveilla elle dormait toujours du sommeil des innocents, cachée par son propre sortilège. Ce qui était tant mieux étant donné que quelqu'un était entré dans les appartements du professeur de potions pour déposer sur sa table un petit papier à l'odeur de citron.

_Ça, c'est un mot du Directeur..._

Il l'ouvrit et lut à voix haute :

"_Cher Severus._

_J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop souffert de votre petite dispute avec Mr Malfoy. Rassurez-vous, il va bien et il ne se souvient de rien. C'est étrange, je ne me rappelait pas que vous saviez maîtriser aussi correctement le sort de l'oubli. J'ignore tout du sujet de votre malentendu, et bien sûr vous pouvez compter sur mon silence. Cependant, j'espère qu'il y a une explication rationnelle au fait que Miss Lovegood soit allongée dans votre lit, blessée de la sorte. Je n'ai pu la voir à cause du sortilège qu'elle s'est lancé, aussi n'ai-je pu l'emmener à l'infirmerie. J'espère en tout cas que vous la soignerez, si vous refusez que Pompom le fasse._

_Cordialement_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

"Dites, Professeur, comment il a fait pour savoir si j'étais blessée s'il ne m'a pas vue?"

La voix rêveuse de la jeune fille fit sursauter le Professeur Snape. Il se retourna vivement et fixa son lit.

"Où êtes-vous, Miss Lovegood?"

"Sur votre lit. Je n'ai pas bougé depuis que vous m'y avez posée. Dites, vous pouvez arrêter de me fixer comme ça? C'est gênant, on dirait que vous regardez mon bas-ventre..."

Il rougit violemment en détournant la tête. Luna rit un peu puis défit le sort.

"Alors, d'après vous, comment le Professeur Dumbledore a-t'il fait pour savoir que j'étais blessée s'il dit qu'il ne m'a pas vue?"

Snape se retourna et la fixa dans les yeux.

"Il y a certaines choses à propos du Directeur qu'il est impossible de savoir, Miss."

Un silence s'installa. Pas le genre de silence pesant, ou stressant. Un silence tout léger. Ils ne pensaient tous deux qu'à une seule chose, dans ce silence : Leur baiser (celui du début du chapitre, pour ceux qui sont perdus . NdlA)...

Soudain, sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en train de s'embrasser avec encore plus de passion qu'avant - si c'était possible.

_Fin du 6ème Chapitre._


	8. Soleil couchant

Rien est à moi. Tout est pour vous. Bonne lecture!!

--S--

"Mis Lovegood?"

"Mmm?"

"Dites, ma proposition va peut-être vous sembler incongrue, mais..."

"Oui?"

"Hé bien..."

"Allez-y, demandez... On verra bien si c'est si incongru que ça... N'es-ce pas?"

"Oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison..."

Il inspira un grand coup, et repris des couleurs (il était encore plus pâle qu'un cadavre) et de l'inspiration, pour demander à la Serdaigle :

"Que diriez-vous d'un... week-end de santé? Pour que vous vous retapiez?... Un... un week-end ... ..."

"Un week-end avec que nous deux, c'est ça?"

"Oui. C'est ça..."

"Le week-end prochain?"

"Heu... Oui, pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être le week-end prochain..."

"Alors ça me laisse la semaine pour y réfléchir! Je me sens déjà mieux grâce à vos soins, Professeur. Je pense pouvoir aller en cours dès demain. nous sommes mardi... Disons que je vous donne ma réponse jeudi, ça vous va?"

"Oui, oui, ça me va parfaitement!"

_Mais dans quoi je me suis fourré, moi? Je lui ai proposé un _week-end_??_

Oui, mais elle avait accepté. Enfin, non, pas encore, mais sa réponse était une promesse de "oui". Le Professeur Snape s'éloigna de son élève et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il faisait beau. Très beau, même. Le ciel était d'un rouge-orangé flamboyant, et le soleil se couchait tout juste. Il eut soudain envie de faire partager cette vue magnifique à Luna.

"Miss, vous vous sentez de faire une petite promenade?"

"Une promenade? Pour quoi faire?"

"Le coucher de soleil est merveilleux... Je pensais que cela vous ferait plaisir de le voir."

"Mais je le vois, de la fenêtre..."

"Oui, mais... Ce serait mieux en vrai, non?"

"Oh, Professeur, je ne vous savais pas si romantique!"

_Romantique, moi??_

"Hé hé... Il y a un bon nombre de choses que vous ignorez sur moi, Miss..."

Il lui proposa de la porter jusqu'à un "endroit secret" et elle se laissa faire. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la grille de Poudlard et transplana sur une colline. D'ici, le coucher de soleil était en effet absolument... magique. Luna en eut le souffle coupé. Les couleurs paraissaient tellement plus vivantes, tellement plus vraies... À côté, la vue des appartements du Professeurs ne valait guère celle d'une carte postale.

"Professeur... C'est absolument ... ... magnifique!"

"Je vous l'avais dit, Miss..."

"Dites, quelle heure est-il?"

_Que... Quoi?? Elle me demande l'heure dans un moment pareil? Alors qu'elle a devant elle l'un des plus beaux paysages du monde et un home romantique à ses côtés (bon, d'accord, pour le côté romantique c'est du pur hasard, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé) et elle... elle... elle me demande l'heure! Eh ben Severus! Tu la voulais..._

Plongé dans ses réflexions, ledit Severus ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question posée. Aussi Luna décida de se débrouiller elle-même. Elle savait que son professeur de Potions avait toujours sur lui une très belle montre, au poignet gauche plus précisément, alors elle trouva tout à fait normal de retrousser la manche gauche de la robe de travail du Professeur pour lire l'heure. Cependant, ce n'était pas du tout anticipé par l'homme, qui lui agrippa le bras, et l'embrassa lorsqu'elle leva la tête. Mais alors pas _du tout_ anticipé (Nan, je blague pas, il a vraiment pas fait exprès!! NdlA) et ce n'était pas non plus anticipé quand elle l'allongea dans l'herbe pour l'immobiliser, le temps de voir l'heure qu'il était.

_Mais elle fait quoi, là? _Pensa Severus._ Elle se rend pas compte de l'effet que ça me fait? Elle me cherche? Elle le fait exprès ou quoi?_

Il sentait une vague de chaleur grimper, grimper, grimper... Puis redescendre, redescendre... Il se sentait bouillant des pieds à la tête. Et pendant ce temps-là, la jeune fille contemplait la montre. Juste la montre. Elle n'avait _absolument pas_ conscience de la torture qu'elle infligeait à son Professeur.

"Oh, il faudrait qu'on rentre, Professeur, parce que c'est l'heure du dîner, et qu'il ne faut pas que je sois absente trop longtemps... Professeur? Vus allez bien?"

_Est-ce que je vais bien? Arg... Elle en a d'autres, des questions comme ça?_

Il lui répondit d'une voix étranglée :

"Hem.. Miss, vous pouvez vous pousser un peu, s'il vous plaît? Vous... vous m'écrasez... un peu..."

"Oh, pardon! Je vous étouffais! Oh, pardon! Excusez-moi!"

"Nan, y'a pas de mal... je suis encore vivant, hé hé... Mais.. Vous voulez rentrer tout de suite?"

"Je comprends que cela vous déçoive, Professeur, mais il faut que je prenne mes leçons... Et aussi que je prévienne mon père que les poires-boussoles dont je devais m'occuper, hé bien... Que je n'ai pas pu m'en occuper comme il faut, et que par conséquent... Elles sont sûrement toutes desséchées..."

"Oh, je vois... Bien rentrons, alors!"

_Nan... En vérité, _se dit le professeur de potion, _je ne vois PAS DU TOUT!_

Il se releva tant bien que mal et transplana avec elle.

°o0o°

Votre avis??


	9. Voulezvous passer un weekend avec moi?

C'est pour vous!!

C'est pas à mouâ!!

Et pis c'est tout!!

°o0o° °o0o°

Une fois dans son lit, dans le dortoir des filles de Serdaigle, Luna s'endormit. Elle rêva toute la nuit, du Professeur et d'elle, assis devant le coucher de soleil, la main dans la main. Puis, dans son rêve, Malfoy apparaissait vêtu d'une longue robe à cape noire, et qui semblait engloutir toute la lumière du rêve. Il s'avançait vers eux et le Pr Snape n'avait soudainement plus de consistance. Sa main était comme vaporeuse. Elle se réveilla en sursaut (chose très rare chez elle) et chercha sa baguette pour allumer la lumière. Elle se sentit mieux une fois les ténèbres nocturnes chassées.

_Non mais vraiment, _se dit-elle, _mais quelle idée de rêver de ça? Mais quelle idée de rêver d'un truc aussi effrayant?_

Elle chassa vite ce rêve de son esprit et partit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une fois dans le grand Hall de l'école, Luna rejoignit les membres de l'AD.

Ce fut Ginny qui l'acclama à grands cris :

"Luna! Hé ben, t'étais où, ma belle?"

en entendant ce surnom, le frère de la rouquine s'étouffa (une fois de plus...). Une fois remis de ses émotions, Ron vint pousser sa sœur et chuchota à l'oreille de Luna :

"Excuse-moi, s'il te plaît, pour l'autre fois."

Et la blondinette, pas du tout surprise, répondit de la même manière :

"Ok, pas de soucis. Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler comme ça, parce que ça me fait mal à la gorge?"

Ron éclata de rire, étonné et soulagé de la réponse de son amie.

"Au fait, Luna, dit Hermione, j'ai réfléchi à propos de cette histoire de philtre d'amour... Tu veux toujours savoir si c'est possible d'en mettre dans le verre d'un professer, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, bien sûr! Ça m'intéresse vraiment!"

"Ah, ok. Alors, la réponse, c'est que non, il est absolument impossible de mettre du philtre d'amour dans le verre d'un professeur, à moins que ce ne soit lors d'une fête, ou dans des chocolats..."

Luna devint songeuse.

_Si elle dit vrai, alors il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi à cause d'une potion... Il faudrait que je demande à Papa si je peux quand même rattraper les poires boussoles... À moins que..._

La voyant repartie dans son monde, les yeux dans le vague, les membres de l'AD se mirent à rire, ce qui ne déstabilisa pas la jeune Serdaigle (et pourtant, croyez-moi, quand tout l'AD rigole, ça fait du bruit! NdlA)

"Je vois que tu te porte à merveille, Luna, dit Harry! Alors pourquoi étais-tu partie ces derniers jours?"

"Oh, rien de grave, un mariage important... rien de plus"

"Ok..."

Cho Chang s'approcha du groupe pour donner ses leçons à Luna et repartit sans un regard aux autres.

"Elle n'est pas très bavarde, remarqua Luna."

La journée se déroula normalement (désolée, j'ai la flemme de vous la raconter NdlA) à part le cours de potion où le TmReAPS (Terrible mais Romantique et Amoureux Professeur Snape) était plus que troublé. En effet, ses élèves remarquèrent qu'il avait le teint plus coloré, et qu'il bafouillait.

"J'aurais au moins vécu assez longtemps pour voir le professeur Snape bafouiller!" s'exclama Harry en riant à la sortie du cours de potion.

Au dîner, Luna remarqua quelques coups d'œil pourtant très discrets de la part de son Professeur. Coups d'œil inquiets, d'ailleurs. Il se demandait si la jeune fille allait accepter. Son inquiétude lui avait même fait perdre le sommeil.

... la nuit passe ...

Le lendemain, Luna se réveilla fraîche et dispose, prête à donner sa réponse. En cours de Potion, le maître des cachots maîtrisa son angoisse et parvint à trouver une excuse pour la retenir à la fin du cours.

Les autres élèves partirent, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en tête à tête, séparés seulement d'un bureau. Après une longue minute de silence, l'homme pris l'initiative de parler :

"A... Alors, Miss, vous avez décidé pour ce week-end?"

"Oui. J'ai pris ma décision."

"Vous refusez?"

"Quel pessimisme, Professeur! J'accepte, bien évidemment!"

Le professeur en question se sentit tout à coup beaucoup moins tendu.

"Mais à une condition"

Il releva la tête et demanda :

"Oui, laquelle?"

"Je veux que vous m'embrassiez maintenant."

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il en rêvait. Il ne voulait que ça. Avoir encore le bonheur de l'embrasser...

Le baiser pris fin sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, et Luna se pressa de s'en aller.

"Professeur, vous viendrez me chercher samedi matin à Pré-Au-Lard, ok?"

"D'accord, Miss."

Une fois la porte refermée, devinez ce qui arriva...

Le Professeur Snape effectua pour le plus grand plaisir de son public (absent ce jour là) une petite danse de joie. Si, si, pour de vrai!

_Elle a dit "oui"! Elle a dit "oui"! Elle a dit "oui"!_ pensait-il en boucle.

Une fois l'euphorie retombée, il commença à se préoccuper de savoir _où_ il l'emmènerait, et ce qu'ils y feraient...

°o0o°

FIN DU CHAPITRE 8!! Alors, votre avis?


	10. Vous n'avez qu'à venir aussi

Le Chapitre 9, en direct de Sapiwette-land!!

Tout pour vous et rien à moi!

Bonne lecture!

°o0o°°o0o°

Une jeune fille blonde attendait à Pré-au-Lard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait? Personne ne le savait. Mais elle était là, sous la pluie, à attendre en regardant fixement la vitrine devant elle. Elle tenait un petit sac et ne portait sur elle que son uniforme de Serdaigle avec un chaperon argenté. Et pour une fois, on pouvait dire qu'il était difficile de la repérer parmi la foule. Cependant, il y avait quelqu'un, un certain professeur de l'école de Poudlard, qui l'avait très bien repérée.

"Miss Lovegood!"

Elle tourna la têt et le vit, trempé, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules, ses yeux rayonnant de bonheur, sa main se tendant vers elle. Elle s'approcha doucement et lui donna la sienne, puis ils transplanèrent ensemble. Ils attérirent dans une clairière paisible, mais où il pleuvait quand même (oui, je sais, ça casse le charme, désolée! Mais ça a son importance, vous verrez! NdlA) Il l'attrapa par la taille et retira sa capuche pour la contempler.

"Vous allez rire, Miss, mais je voulais vous voir trempée..."

"Et alors, quel est votre verdict, Monsieur le Professeur?"

"Je vous trouve... Toujours aussi... belle. Peut-être même plus."

"Alors je vais faire en sorte d'être toujours trempée avant d'arriver en cous de potion!"

"Non, non, ça n'est pas la peine!"

Elle le regarda et dit:

"Moi aussi je vous trouve beau comme ça..."

"Alors ce sera moi qui prendrai une douche juste avant de venir en cours."

Elle rit doucement et se tourna de façon à être face à lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et écarta les mèches qui collaient au visage de l'homme pour l'embrasser. Juste un petit bisou, comme ça, par pure gourmandise...

Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux. Pas de froid, mais de plaisir. C'était tellement bon d'être ensemble...

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'à une jolie petite maison.

"Je vous présente Little Eden! Ma maison de vacances!"

"Oh! Qu'elle est jolie! On peut entrer?"

"Bien sûr, Miss, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que nous allions passer le week-end en camping avec ce temps?"

Ils rirent tous les deux.

Elle pénétra dans la maison, suivi de son Professeur, et découvrit l'intérieur propre, parfaitement ordonné, et décoré à l'ancienne.

"C'est une vieille amie qui me la loue. Désolé pour la déco, c'est pas vraiment moderne."

"Non, moi je trouve que ça a son charme!" protesta la jeune fille en lâchant (enfin) la main du Professeur Snape.

Celui-ci, désemparé, lui proposa de lui faire visiter.

"D'accord, répondit-elle. Comme ça, je pourrais déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, évidemment."

Il la mena au travers des différentes pièces de la maison et arriva dans un couloir où ils étaient face à deux portes côte à côte.

"Voici les deux chambres, lui dit-il. Choisissez celle que vous préférez, moi je vais préparer le déjeuner."

Il la laissa donc et reparti. Elle entra dans la première chambre et fut toute de suite saisie par l'atmosphère de tranquillité, encore plus que dans le reste de la maison. Sans même jeter un œil à l'autre chambre, elle décida que celle-ci serait la sienne. La jeune fille descendit rejoindre son homme. Il tourna la tête vers elle sans pour autant se détacher de ses fourneaux (et oui, le Professeur Snape cuisine! et super bien, en plus! NdlA) et lui conseilla de se changer.

"Vous pouvez même prendre une douche, si vous voulez. Vous allez prendre froid en restant dans votre uniforme tout trempé. Vous avez retenu où était la salle de bain?"

"Oui, merci. J'y vais, alors."

"Prenez votre temps, le déjeuner ne sera pas prêt avant... disons... environ trois quarts d'heure une heure!"

"Je serai prête! À tout à l'heure, alors!"

Elle alla se préparer et se faire belle pour son professeur. Elle se coiffa en faisant une queue haute et se regarda dans le miroir.

"Mmmm... Je suis pas mal!"

Elle se sourit en se demandant d'où elle avait attrapé cette volonté de se faire belle. En fouillant dans son sac (elle avait emmené toutes sa garde robe et l'avait réduit pour l'emmener dans son tout petit sac à main) elle trouva une très belle robe courte qui convenait bien à la situation, sans pour autant avoir l'air trop chic. Elle prit une douche chaude qui la revigora.

De son côté, le Professeur Snape, une fois passée la joie d'avoir près de lui celle qu'il aimait, était soumis à l'angoisse de la situation.

_Elle est dans ma maison de vacance, _se disait-il_, et elle est en train de prendre une douche. Et moi je prépare le déjeuner. On est seuls tous les deux dans la même maison... C'est un rêve, j'hallucine! Non, je ne rêve pas..._

Il dût malheureusement interrompre sa réflexion car son repas menaçait de brûler.

Une après qu'elle soit partie se préparer, Luna entra dans la salle à manger et vit que tout était installé, la table mise pour deux (un tête à tête en perspective!). Il n'arriva que cinq minutes plus tard et fut tout d'abord troublé par la présence d'une si belle jeune fille. Puis il réalisa que cette magnifique créature et Miss Lovegood ne faisaient qu'une.

"Miss, a.. asseyez-vous, je vous prie..."

Elle s'exécuta en se plaçant d'un côté de la table. Il s'assit en face d'elle et elle remarqua que lui aussi s'était changé. Il était désormais en jean et pull noir. Ça faisait bizarre de voir le Professeur Snape habillé autrement qu'en cape et robe.

"Miss... qu'avez vous fait pour être aussi... séduisante?"

"Rien, pourquoi? Je me suis juste attaché les cheveux et mis une robe..."

"Eh bien ça vous va à ravir!"

"Et vous donc! Je vous trouve vraiment beau habillé comme ça."

Le compliment fit rougir le Serpentard. Celui-ci fit venir les entrées de la cuisine grâce à un sort d'attraction. Il servit la jeune fille et ils mangèrent en silence. Puis il lui demanda quelle chambre elle avait choisie.

"J'ai pris la première, celle de gauche."

"Oh non, dit-il en souriant, c'est celle que je voulais!"

"Hé bien... vous n'avez qu'à venir aussi..."

Il la regarda, surpris de la phrase pleine de sous-entendus qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se mit à rougir à son tour, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

"Oups! Excusez-moi, Professeur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise..."

Ils se sourirent, un peu gênés. Mais petit à petit la conversation repris. Ils parlèrent de l'école et de leur vie, en bref pas de conversation passionnante en apparence. Seulement, ils se dévoraient des yeux bien plus qu'ils ne dégustaient le repas.

Quant vint la fin du déjeuner, il lui proposa une boisson chaude, qu'elle accepta. Il alla les préparer et elle se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle l'avait clairement invité à dormir - non, à coucher - avec elle... Voilà qui méritait réflexion, n'est-ce pas?

°o0o°°o0o°

Votre avis?

Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer??


	11. La Première Fois

CHAPITRE 10!! Enfin... Excusez-moi de a longue absence, mais j'ai déménagé et _en plus_ j'ai passé la première partie de mon bac... Donc pas d'internet ni d'inspiration pendant un bout de temps... Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner

Donc, bien sûr, rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire, et je vous remercie de me lire, voilà...

Bonne lecture

Severus Snape était assis dans un fauteuil extrêmement confortable, une tasse de thé brûlant à la main. En face de lui, une jeune fille nommée Luna Lovegood le regardait fixement, en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire après ce qu'elle lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant.

FLASH-BACK

_Il lui demanda quelle chambre elle avait choisie._

_"J'ai pris la première, celle de gauche."_

_"Oh non, dit-il en souriant, c'est celle que je voulais!"_

_"Hé bien... vous n'avez qu'à venir aussi..."_

FLASH-BACK

Elle décida rapidement de la réaction à avoir. Elle dit à son professeur :

"Professeur?"

"Oui?"

"Vous voulez bien faire quelque chose pour moi?"

"Bien sûr, Miss. De quoi s'agit-il?"

"Alors, ça va vous paraître étrange, mais vous allez le faire, d'accord?"

"Heu... Oui, si vous voulez..."

"Vous posez votre tasse, vous fermez les yeux et vous écartez les bras. Voilà ce que je veux que vous faisiez."

Son ton, catégorique, ne laissait aucune chance à son professeur de se défiler. Cependant, au lieu de se fermer comme prévu, les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

"Allez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez?"

Il s'ébroua et obéit à celle qu'il aimait. Il posa sa tasse et fera les yeux en laissant ses bras loin de son corps.

Soudain il sentit une pression sur ses genoux, mais une petite voix lui intima de ne pas ouvrir les yeux tant que Luna (non, Miss Lovegood) ne le lui dirait pas.

"Professeur, vous gardez toujours les yeux fermés mais par contre vous pouvez resserrer vos bras..."

Il obéit une fois de plus et fut surpris de sentir contre lui la douce chaleur d'un corps très proche. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit un joli visage levé vers lui, encadré par de longs cheveux blonds.

Sans même se poser de question il captura les lèvres offertes avec les siennes et elle répondit à son baiser avec plus de passion qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Ils étaient tellement transportés par leur amour qu'avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait ils se retrouvèrent allongés au sol, cloués l'un à l'autre par le désir. Il la pris dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre, sans cesser de l'embrasser (ce qui le faisait un peu zigzaguer). Il la posa et elle l'agrippa par son pull, l'attirant vers elle. Luna savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle voulait heureuse avec _lui_ et personne d'autre. Si c'était ça aimer et être aimée, elle le voulait de toutes ses forces. Son partenaire, lui, n'avait plus aucune barrière. Il n'était plus guidé que par son seul désir, emporté par son amour et sa passion. Il était incapable de réfléchir logiquement. Il commença à tracer des arabesques dans le cou de sa chère et tendre, jouant ensuite avec sa langue et ses lèvres. Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal devant le lit, où elle tomba en arrière, l'entraînant avec elle. D'une main, il lui retira sa robe, tandis qu'elle s'évertuait à lui faire quitter son pull. Il l'allongea sans peine sur le matelas, et commença à jouer de ses doigts sur la peau fine de la jeune fille, délicatement mais sûrement, comme un pianiste professionnel le ferait avec un piano d'exception. Elle se releva pour le renverser, et lui déboutonna son jean tout en lui faisant des caresses du bout des cheveux (qu'elle avait détachés pour l'occasion). Elle le chevauchait à présent, et cela ne semblait pas le déranger ; bien au contraire, il était ravi de la voir au dessus de lui. De la voir prendre l'initiative. De la _sentir_ prendre l'initiative. Luna, impatiente, se saisi de sa baguette et ils se retrouvèrent finalement tous les deux nus par magie, face à face, se contemplant. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence en s'avançant vers elle et en l'enlaçant. Elle se retrouva à nouveau en dessous mais elle s'en fichait. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'il fût en elle. Elle voulait se sentir sienne. Entièrement sienne. Il l'embrassa d'abord tout autour des seins, dessinant de la langue des spirales. Puis il descendit plus bas, au nombril, et encore plus bas, au paroxysme du plaisir. Lorsqu'il remonta vers son visage il la vit, les yeux fermés, attendant l'instant où ils ne feraient enfin plus qu'une seule personne, l'instant où ils fusionneraient leurs corps et leurs âme. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et elle répondit avec tant d'ardeur qu'on eût dit que sa vie en dépendait. Il la pénétra doucement, et elle si elle eût mal, cela ne se vit pas. Elle avait l'air à la fois sereine et impatiente, et son regard planté dans celui de Severus incita celui-ci à poursuivre sans attendre, ce qu'il fit. Aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait à penser ; ils étaient comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Enfin, au sommet de l'amour et des sens, leur souffle s'accéléra en même temps, et ils libérèrent leur plaisir dans un même sursaut, en un même orgasme à la fois doux et puissant.

Severus roula sur le côté et sa compagne pu ainsi se blottir contre son torse. Avant de s'endormir, il l'entendit juste dire :

"Finalement cette chambre est assez grande pour nous deux, n'est-ce pas?"

Puis ce fut le noir complet, autant pour elle que pour lui.

Voilà, c'était la... "première fois" de Luna et Severus... Qu'en avez-vous pensé? C'était bien ou pas?? N'hésitez pas, dites-moi tout!!


	12. Balade en forêt

Chapitre 11, toujours pas à moi (dommage, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a, hein!) Bonne lecture!!

0..O..O..0

Luna se réveilla seule après cette nuit, qu'elle qualifia de fantastique et de magique.

_C'est vrai, quoi, _se dit-elle_, c'était... ouah!_

Elle s'habilla vite fait d'une robe de chambre et descendit à la cuisine où régnait une odeur de croissant chaud. Il était là, en train de boire un café. Elle s'approcha à pas de loup et le saisit à la taille. Il sursauta puis la reconnu.

"Bien dormi?"

"Oui, merci..."

Elle s'assit au bar de la cuisine et sirota son café en lui jetant des coups d'œil pas vraiment discrets (comme nous le savons tous, Luna Lovegood et la discrétion ça fait deux NdlA) ce qui le fit se poser des questions.

"Qu'y a-t-il? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?"

"Non, non, rien... Je repense juste à cette nuit. C'était tellement merveilleux!"

Il la regarda avec tendresse en l'entendant dire ça.

"C'est aussi ce que je pense, lui dit-il."

Ils se sourirent et elle se rapprocha de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon bout de temps, après quoi elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait prévu de faire dans la journée.

"Eh bien... J'avais pensé à une balade dans la forêt, puisqu'ici l'air est très pur. On n'est pas exactement en montagne, mais c'est tout comme! Ça vous va, Luna?"

"Oui... Cela me va parfaitement!"

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans une ambiance de pur bonheur.

Après le repas de midi, les deux amants préparèrent de quoi manger au cas où et partirent en forêt. Luna était émerveillée de découvrir les environs. Il faut dire que la verdure était... Hé bien, elle était particulièrement verte!

"On appelle cette forêt la Forêt Émeraude" lui indiqua Severus.

"Je comprends pourquoi! Tout est si beau! Si vert..."

Elle ajouta tout bas, pour pas que son professeur ne l'entende : "On dirait les yeux de Harry"

"Qu'avez-vous dit, Luna?"

"Non, non, rien..."

Il sourit de la voir aussi rêveuse, aussi... elle-même. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tellement il se sentait heureux...

_Juste l'avoir près de moi, pour toujours... Ça me suffirait... Oui, l'avoir près de moi, c'est ce que je veux! Je vais faire en sorte que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse l'avoir! Je vais tellement l'aimer et la combler qu'elle ne pourra plus de passer de moi, tout comme moi je ne peux déjà plus me passer d'elle._

"C'est rare de vous voir pensif, Professeur.."

"S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi par mon prénom, ça me ferait tellement plaisir!"

"Si cela vous fait plaisir... Severus..."

Ledit Severus frissonna en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Un petit éclair lui parcourait le corps et, il fallait l'avouer, ce n'était pas désagréable du tout...

Ils continuèrent à marcher pendant quelques temps puis firent une pose. Severus posa le sac dans lequel ils avaient mis leur goûter-pique-nique et s'assit contre un arbre. Sans attendre d'invitation Luna le rejoint et s'installa confortablement entre ses jambes.

"Luna?"

"Oui?"

"Je vous aime. Je vous adore. Vous êtes la personne la plus incroyable que je connaisse..."

"Incroyable? Et pourtant, j'existe..."

"Oh, heureusement que vous existez! Un monde sans vous ce serait... Un véritable cauchemar!"

Le remarque la fit rire

"N'exagérez pas non plus, Severus!"

"Non, non, je n'exagère pas, mais c'est juste que... je ne sais pas comment vous le dire..."

"Mais je vous ai déjà fait remarquer que ce n'était pas la peine de chercher des mots si vous n'en trouviez pas!"

"Oui, c'est vrai... Mais j'ai tellement envie de vous l'exprimer..."

Elle le fit taire d'un chaste baiser et lui dit :

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire, je le sens parfaitement."

Et, après un temps de réflexion, elle ajouta :

"De toute façon, moi non plus, je n'arrive pas à dire à quel point je vous aime..."

0..O..O..0

Voilà, voilà, c'était la suite... Alors? Des tomates? Des fleurs? Rien?


	13. La fin du weekend

Le fameux chapitre 12!! (ah j'en ai bavé pour l'écrire! Je m'y suis reprise au moins quatre fois!!)

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de vos espérances...

loioloioloiol

Après leur balade, le Professeur Snape et Miss Luna Lovegood regagnèrent la petite maison qu'ils occupaient pour le week-end. Luna alla prendre sa douche en premier, puis elle profita de ce que son amant prenne sa place pour préparer le dîner. Elle voulait faire quelque chose d'innovant mais qu'il aimerait à coup sûr. Pour cela, elle prit son sac de cours et fouilla dedans pour retrouver son carnet où elle prenait des notes pour se souvenirs de choses et d'autres.

Après mûre réflexion, le jeune fille décida de préparer un soufflet au parmesan. Avec bien sûr des ingrédient secrets (que je ne nommerai pas puisqu'ils sont secrets NdlA) connus d'elle seule. Elle glissa un mot sous la porte de la salle de bain, indiquant à son amant qu'elle lui interdisait de descendre avant une bonne heure. Ayant enfin toute la cuisine pour elle seule, elle entama la préparation d'un repas hors du commun.

Lorsqu'il vit ce petit mot sur le carrelage, l'homme de la maison eut un petit sourire.

_On va voir ce qu'on va voir..._ pensa-t-il

Il alla s'installer dans la chambre à côté de la leur (inutile de préciser qu'ils avaient décidé de dormir ensemble NdlA) pour corriger quelques copies. Au fur et à mesure de ses corrections, il sentit une délicieuse odeur se propager dans l'air et son estomac se mit à gargouiller.

_Ah, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, on dirait!_

Il enfila un sweat beige par dessus son T-shirt de peur de prendre froid et entra dans la cuisine en demandant s'il pouvait enfin venir.

"Vous pouvez, tout est prêt. Mais vous m'attendez, hein, parce que je vais m'habiller un peu mieux, quand même. J'ai des tâches plein ma robe!"

Il lui promit de l'attendre et alla s'asseoir à table. Des plats étaient installés un peu partout sur les meubles autour de la table principale. Il se surprit à regarder les étranges couleurs des plats. Du bleu pervenche, du vert émeraude... Mais où est-ce qu'elle avait pu trouver ça?

Lune arriva enfin, vêtue d'un jean et d'un chemisier kaki qui lui allaient à merveille. Elle prit place en face de son homme et agita sa baguette magique. Son père lui avait appris un tour qui faisait que la nourriture s'installait toute seule dans les assiettes.

"Vous allez voir, vous allez adorer!"

"Mais je n'en doute pas."

En effet tout était délicieux. Et étrange à la fois. Un mélange doux-amère mais tellement délicieux... Il n'avait jamais rien mangé de tel. Il se promis intérieurement de lui demander la recette, mais comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Luna le prévint qu'elle gardait pour elle tout ce qui concernait ses plats.

Arrivés au café, elle s'installa comme la veille sur ses genoux et il l'enlaça tendrement, sentant son corps s'embraser à nouveau.

_Allons, _pensa-t-il_, voilà que je réagis comme un adolescent! Il faut que je me calme, parce que je ne peux pas me permettre le luxe de remettre ça tous les soirs... Pas juste après une première nuit..._

Tandis qu'il essayer tant bien que mal de réfréner ses ardeurs, Severus sentit sa tasse lui glisser des mains. Elle tomba au sol et se brisa. La jeune fille se rendit alors compte de ce qui se passait en lui, et décida d'en rester là. Elle se leva et proposa de faire la vaisselle. Soulagé, le Professeur l'embrassa rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec elle.

Au début, tout se passa normalement, ils discutaient calmement de choses et d'autres. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, Luna fit une gaffe et son beau professeur se retrouva avec une giclée d'eau savonneuse au travers de son pull. Il resta un instant pantelant, ne sachant pas quoi faire, regardant vaguement son pull. Puis il décida de riposter. Commença alors la plus grande bataille d'eau qu'il n'eût jamais connue. Elle envoyait des casseroles entières d'eau, et il ripostait avec des _aguamenti_ bien placés. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'éclaboussures et de rires, les deux amants se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, trempés mais heureux. Ils étaient essoufflés à cause de l'effort, et se tenaient les côtes tant ils riaient. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la erra, juste pour le plaisir de la sentir près de lui. Il était heureux. Ah ça, oui, il était enfin heureux.

Quant à Luna, la jeune fille tremblait tant elle était épuisée. Il dût la porter jusqu'au lit, la déshabiller et lui enfiler une nuisette qu'il retira de sa valise. Le plus dur fut évidemment de se contrôler mais il se répéta une fois de plus qu'il était maître de ses émotions, le glacial Professeur Snape et qu'il ne devait pas se laisser faire par une petite jeune!

_N'empêche, _pensa-t-il, _cette "petite jeune" est bien tentante... Qu'elle est belle! Elle dort déjà comme un bébé!_

Se reprenant enfin, il décida de réparer les dégâts causés par la bataille d'eau. Il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine et entreprit de faire disparaître toute trace d'eau. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il retourna dans la chambre où il se coucha (après avoir, bien évidemment, enlevé ses vêtements trempés).

_Eh bien, quelle journée! _se dit-il

Au moment de basculer dans le sommeil, il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna pour garder son amour au creux de ses bras et partit pour le pays des rêves...

loioloioloiol

Donc voilà, c'était le chapitre suivant... Je vous souhaitre une bonne soirée et, promis, je bûche sur la suite!!

(à condition d'avoir quelques reviews, quand même... tout travail mérite salaire, dit-on...)


	14. Matinée de couple

Titre : Le Cerveau et la Rêveuse

Auteur : Sapiwette (c'est toujours moi)

Disclaimer : Bah non, c'est toujours pas à moua (ça n'a pas changé...)

Blabla qui sert (presque) à rien : Me revoilà après une longue absence, sur mes deux fanfictions (celle-ci et "Casanova et Merteuil"), aussi je remercie tous ceux qui auront eu la patience de m'attendre, j'espère êre restée à la hauteur de leurs espérances !

Bonne lecture!

¨o.O.o.O.o¨

_Un dimanche matin, dans les appartements du Professeur Snape._

Un elfe de maison apparaît. Il porte un plateau lourd de nourritures diverses, indiquant ainsi que le petit-déjeuner sera copieux. Il n'y aura pas un mais deux bénéficiaires du repas. L'elfe pose son plateau et disparaît dans un _crac!_ qui réveille la jeune blonde qui dormait.

"Bonjour, Luna. Bien dormi?"

"Oh... Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?"

Tu. Enfin ils se comportent comme un couple normal! Un couple heureux, qui vient de passer la nuit au lit, et qui sort doucement des brumes du sommeil.

"Non, je te regarde dormir depuis cinq minutes à peine..."

Tu. Il se sent tout bizarre à chaque fois qu'il la tutoie ou qu'elle le tutoie. C'est tellement nouveau...

"Oh, le petit-déjeuner! Chouette alors! Oh là là, je sens que je vais encore manger comme quatre!"

"C'est là pour ça, répond Severus avec un sourire"

Il sait que le matin elle a un appétit d'ogre, c'est pourquoi il prépare le petit déjeuner à l'avance, prévenant la cuisine que le repas serait copieux cette fois-ci.

"Dis, commença la Serdaigle en croquant dans un toast, on ne risque rien à se voir, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non, pas à ce que je sache... Tu es majeure maintenant, non?"

"Chi, chi, bien chûr..."

À ce propos, le professeur se senti tout retourné. Elle était tout juste majeure! Et lui, il avait l'âge d'être son père...

_Son père? Beûark! Aucune comparaison!_

"À quoi tu penses, Séverus?"

"Euh... eh bien, je pense à toi, et à moi aussi. À nous, en vérité. C'est ça, je pensais à nous..."

"Ah bon? Tiens tiens, et qu'est-ce que tu pensais à ce propos?"

Ils avaient déjà discuté une fois ou deux de l'avenir estimé de leur couple. Lui espérait voir loin, ayant plus d'expérience en matière d'amour (pas énormément plus, soit, mais plus quand même! NdlA) mais elle se contentait du présent, disant que le destin pouvait parfois prévoir des routes bien surprenantes.

"Tu nous imaginerais, mariés? Franchement, Séverus, j'ai du mal..."

"C'est parce que tu es jeune, et que tu ne vois pas bien loin pour l'instant!"

Luna lui lança un regard boudeur en se replongea dans son bol de café.

"Hééé, ne fais pas la tête! C'est pourtant la vérité, non? J'ai l'habitude de voir loin, très loin, alors que tu n'as encore jamais fait de plan allant plus loin que ton prochain examen de métamorphose..."

"Métamorphose? Oh non, j'ai oublié! Merlin je vais me faire tuer"

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"J'ai rendez-vous avec Ron Weasley pour l'aider pour le prochain devoir de Métamorphose, justement... Hermione, ou Miss Granger, n'est pas là ce week-end, c'est pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais m'en charger... Quelle heure est-il?"

"Dix heures seize, environ... Je suis déçu. Et moi qui espérais qu'on allait passer la journée ensemble, tous les deux dans mes appartements..."

"Oh je suis vraiment désolée, Severus, mais mes amis commencent à me poser des questions sur ce que je fais le week-end, car ils ne me voient plus..."

Severu soupira et lui offrit un sourire triste.

"Bien. Va donc avec ce Weasley, dit-il d'un ton théâtral, si tu préfère sa compagnie à la mienne..."

"Mais noooon! C'est pas ça t'as rien compriiis!"

Il rit en l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

...

"Dis, Luna?"

"Oui?"

"C'est p't'être juste une impression mais on dirait que t'as changé..."

Le Griffondor et la Serdaigle étaient en train de travailler seuls dans la bibliothèque. Elle ne remarquait pas ses regards discrets, ni ses phrases pleines de sous-entendus.

"Ah bon?" répondit-elle rêveusement.

"Oui, tu fais plus... femme..."

"Peut-être... Alors, tu me récites ta leçon?"

"Tu es plus belle qu'avant, Luna!"

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte?_

"Bon, Ron, Hermione m'a dit qu'elle me donnait le droit de te lâcher un troupeau de Grolgornes si tu ne travaillais pas!"

"De quoi?"

"De Grolgornes, voyons! Et tu sais ce que fait un troupeau de ces bestioles..."

"Euh... Pour tout te dire : non"

Jusqu'ici, ça va toujours? :)

Sapiwette.


	15. La lettre

_Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas à moi... _

Le Cerveau Et La Rêveuse, chapitre 15

_"Ma chère fille,_

_Je reviens tout juste de ma randonnée. En fin de compte, il ne nous a fallu qu'un mois et demi pour retrouver cette magnifique créature qu'est le Hérisfeu Éternoufleur. Je te montrerai ceux que j'ai attrapés quand tu viendras. Je t'attends pour le week-end prochain, ça te vas? J'espère que tu pourras venir. Je t'attendrai à la gare._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ton papa."_

Luna replia la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Face à elle, son amant était assis sur le lit, l'entre-jambe caché par le drap gris (eh ben quoi? Oui, môssieur Terreur-Des-Cachots est très pudique! NdlA) Il scrutait son visage.

"Luna? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et les baissa immédiatement, surprise de voir autant d'inquiétude sur le visage de son amour. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer, mais en réalité elle était morte de peur. La lettre de son père l'avait plongée dans un état proche de la panique. Ces quelques mots indiquaient clairement que son père avait quelque chose à lui dire, et que ce ne serait pas de gaieté de cœur.

"Luna? Eh mon amour, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Non, elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Non... Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait tout à coup eu si peur qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle s'affaissa, à genoux, et sa main lâcha le papier responsable de ses larmes. Aussitôt Severus se jeta dessus et le lut. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa bien-aimée et fronça les sourcils.

"Mais pourquoi tu pleures? Il n'y a rien de grave, à ce que je sache?"

Luna reprit le contrôle d'elle-même et se redressa lentement. Son amant la prit par les épaules et la cala contre son torse nu. Une fois entièrement calmée, elle entreprit d'expliquer ce qui l'avait troublée.

"Il... mon père ne répète jamais deux fois le même mot dans une lettre, il dit toujours que c'est un signe de bêtise, et là... enfin, le verbe "attendre" est mis deux fois! Et puis... Oh Severus, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer... Mais je connais tellement bien mon père, et cette façon d'écrire, brève, claire... Ce n'est pas lui!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour! Tu vas aller le voir, il t'expliquera ce qui ne va pas, et tu reviendras. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il y a de plus simple? Tu me reviendras, c'est tout ce qui compte!"

Touchée, Luna se pencha vers lui et lui embrassa le bout du nez. Ils rirent doucement tous les deux puis elle se blottit dans ses bras. Elle oubliait déjà l'inquiétude causée par la lettre.

"Je te reviendrai toujours" murmura-t-elle.

Et hélas elle en était persuadée...

./\.

Le week-end arriva et Luna s'était préparée pour rentrer chez elle.D'une part elle était heureuse de retrouver son père, mais d'autre part elle se demandait ce qu'il avait de si important à lui annoncer. Car elle en était certaine, il allait lui annoncer quelque chose d'important, ou de grave. Tout au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un truc qui ne la concernerait pas, comme par exemple s'il avait décidé de se remarier, ou bien s'il partait en voyage un an ou plus, pour affaire...

Mais tout au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que c'était autre chose. Elle le sentait, confusément, comme un brouillard nocif qui lui brouillait la vue comme de microscopique larmes. Elle battit des cils et l'impression visuelle s'évapora. Mais... mais son estomac se serrait quand elle repensait à son père...

_Un jour il faudra que je lui dise pour Severus, _se disait-elle, _ il le prendra bien, c'est quasi-sûr, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour une raison aussi futile qu'un voyage qu'il m'ait appelée... Et si c'était à cause de ma note en métamorphose? C'est vrai, je n'ai pas été super à ce moment-là, mais je revenais juste du bureau de Severus... Je m'étais endormie en plein contrôle.. Et puis Papa ne me demanderait jamais de venir juste à cause d'une note! Non, c'est n'importe quoi..._

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand elle aperçut au loin la silhouette d'un petit homme trapu.

"Papaaaaa!"

Elle s'élança, laissant tomber son petit sac par terre, et se jeta au cou de son père. En fin de compte, c'était la joie de le revoir qui avait pris le dessus. Pour lui aussi apparemment, puisqu'il arborait un gigantesque sourire, un de ceux qui vous paraissent peins à craquer de bonheur. Elle embrassa son père, couvrant sa figure de petits baisers, et le petit homme se laissait faire.

Puis elle repris son sac et ils transplanèrent tous les deux. À peine arrivés devant l'énorme maison des Lovegood, le sourire du père de Luna s'évanouit. La jeune fille le regarda étrangement, comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

"Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Ah, ma fille, toujours aussi directe! Tu le tiens de ta mère, ça... Pas étonnant que les garçons de ton école ne te regardent pas"

Il rit un peu, puis reprit :

"Écoute, vas donc te doucher et te préparer pour dîner, nous avons du monde ce soir. Fais-toi belle, s'il te plaît..."

"Qui est-ce qui vient?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire, ce sera une... surprise..."

Pas rassurée pour une noise, Luna alla néanmoins jusqu'à sa chambre et y déposa son sac. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et regarda au plafond. Elle détailla les portraits de ses amis, et songea au fait qu'il faudrait mettre quelque part celui de l'homme de sa vie. Car elle ne doutait en aucun cas que Severus Snape serait le seul et l'unique homme auquel elle se donnerait. Le seul avec qui elle accepterait de partager sa vie.

_"Pas étonnant que personne ne te tourne autour" _avait dit son père... S'il avait su...

Oh, évidemment, elle ne l'avait pas mal pris, il le lui disait souvent, et c'était plus une boutade qu'un reproche. Quoique... Oui, cette fois ç'avait eu l'air différent. Aujourd'hui, _tout_ paraissait différent.

Elle se lava et mit la robe qu'elle avait mise le soir où Severus et elle s'étaient aimés pour la première fois, dans cette jolie petit maison... Rien qu'à l'évocation de cette nuit elle se sentit rougir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle rougisse. Qui que ce puisse être, le ou les invités de son père devaient être d'une grande importance. Et elle savait se tenir devant les gens importants.

En bas, une mélodie tinta. Quelqu'un venait de sonner à la grille du manoir. Elle ne préféra pas regarder par la fenêtre, de peur de passer pour une curieuse. Elle entendit son père ouvrir la porte d'entrée deux minutes plus tard, et elle entreprit de se coiffer convenablement. En dix minutes, elle était coiffée et maquillée. Son père l'appela.

En descendant les marches du grand escalier, elle sentit une pointe d'angoisse lui traverser la gorge, mais elle décida de ne pas s'en soucier.

Elle entra dans le salon et se figea.

"Papa, qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fait ici?"

Son regard fixait l'homme en face d'elle, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil bleu pervenche. Celui-ci leva le regard vers elle.

"Ah, bonsoir Miss Lovegood..."

Alors alors alors ? Cha vous plaît..?


	16. Rencontre Nocturne

_Titre : Le Cerveau et la Rêveuse_

_Disclaimer : Rien de tout ceci n'est à moi, si ce n'est mon outrancier verbiage et les battements de cœur que celui-ci vous procure._

_Résumé : Après avoir reçu une lettre alarmante de son père, Luna décide de se rendre chez elle un week-end. Mais là l'attend un visiteur pour le moins inattendu, qui va provoquer un grand désordre dans notre histoire..._

* * *

_"Papa, qu'est-ce qu'_il _fait ici?"_

_Son regard fixait l'homme en face d'elle, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil bleu pervenche. Celui-ci leva le regard vers elle._

_"Ah, bonsoir Miss Lovegood..."_

"Papa?"

Monsieur Lovegood, endimanché d'une manière grotesque, se mit à balbutier en essayant de présenter l'invité. Les _deux_ invités.

"Ne vous faites pas tant de mal, Monsieur Lovegood. Votre fille me connaît. N'est-ce pas?"

"En effet." répondit Luna d'un ton glacial. "Que faites vous chez moi?"

"Ma chérie.. Mon petit ange..." dit son père

Le "petit ange" sentait lentement la rage s'insinuer en elle. Elle se crut à deux doigts de défaillir, quand l'homme s'approcha d'elle et entoura ses épaules d'un bras faussement protecteur.

"Très chère Miss Lovegood, je suis honoré de venir pour le première fois dans votre taud... dans votre maison..."

"Que faites-vous ici?"

"Voyons, voyons, quelle animosité! Vous que l'on dit calme et rêveuse, vous m'apparaissez plutôt comme une petit sauvageonne"

La remarque la calma, et elle décida de jouer le jeu.

"Bien. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence, Monsieur Malfoy? Pourriez-vous me présenter ce jeune homme qui vous accompagne?"

Lucius Malfoy retira son bras et détailla le visage de la jeune fille. Elle s'appliqua à paraître neutre, et lui rendit son regard. Un regard froid, glacial même.

"Impressionnant! Pas étonnant que Dray vous ait choisie! Allons nous installer à table, d'abord. Qu'en pensez-vous?"

"Comme il vous plaira."

Les Lovegood, Mr Malfoy et l'inconnu entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Luna remarqua que le jeune homme qui accompagnait Mr Malfoy gardait la tête un peu penchée, et le regard baissé.

Une fois à table, un elfe de maison apporte les entrées. Rapidement, comme sa mère le lui avait appris, Luna détaille le jeune homme. Les cheveux blonds presque blancs, les yeux d'un gris magnifique, un peu nacré, la peau pâle, des traits fins. C'était sûrement le deuxième fils Malfoy.

"Miss Lovegood, je vous présente Anxius, mon fils. Anxius, voici ta future épouse. Miss Lovegood, à la fin de cette année scolaire, vous épouserez mon fils, et deviendrez Madame Malfoy."

Le ton pompeux de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent lui donna envie de rire, bien que la situation fut très sérieuse. Elle avait bien conscience que sa vie lui glissait entre les mains. Adieu les randonnées avec Papa, les soirées de lecture en solitaire à la lumière de la Lune. Adieu après-midis à rêvasser sur la branche du grand chêne, et surtout... Surtout...

Adieu Severus...

"Vous comprenez, miss Lovegood - ou bien puis-je vous appeler Luna, puisque vous serez ma belle-fille?"

"Miss Lovegood, s'il vous plaît."

"Très bien. Donc, j'espère que vous comprenez que vous n'avez pas le choix. Si vous n'épousez pas mon fils, vous et votre père serez chassés d'ici. La maison détruite, le petit journal rigolo de Monsieur Lovegood réduit en cendre, et vos idéaux... En fumée!"

"Alors je n'ai vraiment pas le choix?"

Elle comprenait. Elle n'était pas stupide, mais elle avait cru l'espace d'un instant qu'elle arriverait à s'échapper de cet enfer. Elle allait maintenant devoir dire adieu à Severus...

"Le mariage est déjà organisé. Anxius étant un cracmol, il n'y aura rien d'étonnant à ce que son mariage soit fait en toute intimité. N'est-ce pas Anxius?"

"Oui Père" répondit le jeune homme.

Sa voix basse et réservée intrigua la jeune fille, qui avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'un Malfoy puisse être ainsi.

Le dîner se passa dans un silence quasi-religieux. Luna n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, elle avait l'impression de flotter dans le vide. Sans rien autour d'elle pour lui apporter d'éventuelles solution. Elle était à Serdaigle, et elle n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir, un comble quand même!

Après le dessert, Lucius Malfoy fit de nouveau entendre sa volonté.

"Miss Lovegood, pendant que votre père et moi allons nous arranger sur les détails du contrat, allez donc faire visiter à votre futur époux. Anxius, ne sois pas encombrant pour cette _sorcière_ s'il te plaît. N'apporte pas la honte sur les Malfoy."

"Bien Père."

Elle monta l'escalier et il la suivit. Elle entendait son pas léger et discret sur la moquette qui recouvrait les marches.

"Je... Le soir, je vais habituellement lire dans ma chambre, au clair de Lune. Tu veux... M'accompagner?"

Elle chercha son regard, mais il garda la tête obstinément baissée. Lassée, la jaune fille continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre et attrapa à l'aveuglette un livre dans son immense bibliothèque. Puis, en deux entrechats, elle se posa sur un fauteuil à bascule et s'attaqua au texte.

"Euh..."

La voix basse s'était élevée dans un coin plongé dans l'ombre.

"Oui?" demanda Luna

"Est-ce que vous pourriez... Allumer la lumière, s'il vous plaît?"

Interloquée, elle posa son livre sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'approcha de lui.

"Mais pourquoi tu me vouvoies?"

"Père m'a toujours dit de ne jamais tutoyer une personne au-dessus de moi. Aussi je ne tutoie que les elfes de maison."

Elle alluma la lumière et les yeux de son interlocuteur s'agrandirent sous la surprise de découvrir la chambre gigantesque.

"Tout ça est... à vous?"

"S'il te plaît Malfoy, arrête de me vouvoyer. Ça me met mal à l'aise."

"Pardon Mademoiselle... Mais vous êtes une sorcière, et moi un..."

"Oui, t'es un Cracmol, ça j'avais compris. Mais d'ici quelques mois nous serions mariés, non? Tes parents ne se vouvoient pas à ce que je sache?"

"Non, c'est vrai..."

"Bon. Alors déjà regarde-moi dans les yeux, que je puisse voir ton âme."

"Mon... Pardon?"

Elle pris le menton d'Anxius et colla son visage contre le sien, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Tu n'es pas méchant comme ton père ou ton frère, n'est-ce pas?"

Il se détacha d'elle et l'observa.

"C'est Draco qui vous... Aïe!"

Elle venait de lui donner un coup sur la tête.

"Un coup à chaque fois que tu me vouvoieras. Je t'en prie, continue ta phrase."

"C'est... C'est Drago qui v... Qui t'a fait ça?"

"Les marques? Oui. Mais normalement tu ne devrais pas le voir. Je suis surprise, personne ne devrait le voir..."

"Les cracmols ont certains dons, parfois. Moi je vois au-delà de certains sortilèges. Un peu comme une compensation..."

"Et malgré ça ta famille te traite comme un rebut? C'est stupide."

"Je n'ai rien à y redire. Je suis une honte pour mes parents. Je ne devrais même pas exister..."

Elle le regarda, muette d'ahurissement. Elle se sentie pleine de pitié à son égard, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sans se poser de question, elle le prit dans ses bras. Lui, trop surpris par les événements, ne pensa pas à réagir. Puis il se débattit et elle cessa son étreinte.

"Dé.. Désolée Mademoiselle..."

Elle lui redonna une autre tape sur la tête.

"Pas de "mad'moiselle" avec moi. Mon prénom c'est Luna. Vas-y, dis mon prénom."

"Luna."

"Bien. Tu sais on devra se marier... Mais je suis déjà avec quelqu'un."

"Je sais. Je l'ai su assez rapidement. Don de cracmol."

"Ah... Tu sais donc que je suis plus "pure", c'est ça?"

"Oui. Mais ça, Père s'en fiche. Il veut me voir marié au plus tôt. Tu n'as pas le choix. Moi non plus. Mais après notre mariage, hormis le fait que nous vivions ensemble, je n'ai aucune exigence. Tu pourras continuer à voir ton amant, si c'est en toute discrétion."

"Encore heureux!"

Sur cette acclamation, ses yeux se brouillèrent et elle sembla lointaine. Anxius la regarda longuement, interloqué, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Soudain, Mr Malfoy Père et son homonyme Lovegood arrivèrent, ce qui eut pour résultat de sortir brusquement Luna de sa rêverie.

"Ah, quelle magnifique chambre! Et spacieuse en plus! Vraiment charmant...

"Monsieur Malfoy..."

"Oh je vous en prie, Luna, appelez moi Père!"

"Très bien, _Père_, je voulais savoir où nous allions habiter Anxius et moi après le mariage."

"Ah mais je vous en pris très chère, ne mettez pas son prénom avant vous, vous vous rabaisseriez!"

"J'aimerais avoir une réponse à ma question, s'il vous plaît, _Père_."

"Vous verrez, vous verrez. Anxius, on y va. Et baisse les yeux mon garçon, si tu ne veux pas goûter de ma cane."

* * *

Suite de ma première fanfic, désolée pour le temps d'attente, une review et vous avez la suite !


	17. Remue méninge

_Titre : Le Cerveau et la Rêveuse_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, hélas T_T_

_Résumé : Luna filait le parfait amour avec Severus... Jusqu'à ce que son père la fasse revenir chez elle pour lui annoncer qu'à son prochain anniversaire elle allait épouser le premier fils Malfoy, un cracmoll nommé Anxius. Comment va-t-elle s'en sortir ?_

* * *

Luna se réveilla en sursaut.

"Un mauvais rêve, ma princesse?

- Non, non... Tout va bien Severus..."

Il la prit dans ses bras, car elle tremblait. Elle n'avait rien raconté à Severus de l'entretient du week-end passé, et l'idée de devoir le quitter la terrifiait.

Luna ne savait pas comment exprimer son angoisse à son amant. Plus elle y pensait, et plus ça lui paraissait impossible : lui dire qu'un jour, bientôt peut-être, ils seraient obligés de se séparer...

"À quoi penses-tu mon bel amour ? demanda Severus

- Hmmm?

- Tu m'as l'air d'être dans la lune.

- N'est-ce pas l'air que j'ai tout le temps...?

- Si, mais... pas comme ça. D'habitude tu as l'air plongée dans une douce rêverie, comme si tu pouvais vivre et rêver en même temps... Mais là, tu semble préoccupée, on dirait que penses à quelque chose de précis au lieu de divaguer."

_C'est fou, il me connaît par cœur_ se dit soudain Luna, effarée de cette révélation, _personne jusqu'ici n'avait été capable de me deviner à ce point !_

Et pourtant il fallait que cet homme soit écarté de sa vie. Certes Anxius - quel étrange prénom, mais comme ça lui allait bien ! - lui avait assuré qu'elle pourrait garder son amant même après leurs noces, mais... elle savait que Severus ne la laisserait pas partir, quels que soient ses arguments. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution.

"Ginny, je peux te parler...?"

La rouquine leva la tête, intriguée. Jamais son amie ne s'était présentée à elle comme cela. De pus, ça faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlé. Un sourire illumina son visage à la vue de la Serdaigle.

"Luna, ma belle ! Quel bon vent t'amène?"

Le regard de l'interpelée fuyait celui de la Gryffondor. Très vite, Ginny s'inquiéta de l'attitude de son amie.

"Luna... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Au moment où, enfin, leurs yeux se croisèrent, ceux de Luna s'écarquillèrent et des larmes les envahirent. Sans même avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, celle que l'on appelait Loufoca et qui paraissait toujours joyeuse se retrouva à genoux par terre, le visage caché par ses mains, les paumes trempées, des taches sombres prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur sur son pull ; elle pleurait.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Luna Lovegood pleurait.

Atterrée par ce spectacle, Ginny se précipita vers elle et l'entoura de ses maigres bras protecteurs.

"Là, là... disait-elle en la berçant doucement, ça va aller ma belle. Ça va aller...

- Chuis fichue Ginny !" s'exclama la blonde entre deux sanglots .

Pendant un temps, la jeune fille médita sur les paroles de son amie. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un tel état ? Elle ne l'avait jamais, absolument JAMAIS vue aussi bouleversée.

Finalement, Luna se lança dans un discours entrecoupé de reniflements et de hoquets. À mesure qu'elle se confiait, le pâle visage de son amie devenait de plus en plus grave. À la fin, elle prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait dire. Consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dévoiler, la Serdaigle se mit à trembler, et elle se dégagea de l'étreinte presque maternelle de Ginny.

"Je vais y aller. Désolée de t'avoir importunée avec mes problèmes...

- Attends Luna ! s'exclama celle-ci. Tu dois au moins en parler au prof... à Severus ! S'il t'aime autant que tu me le dis, alors il t'aidera."

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement, frappée par ces paroles.

_S'il m'aime, il m'aidera... M'aime-t-il ? Ai-je jamais compté pour quelqu'un au point qu'il me sorte d'une situation difficile ? Ai-je jamais été... aimée ?_

Elle se remémora alors la mort de sa mère, ce terrible accident dont elle avait été l'unique témoin. Depuis ce jour, elle avait trouvé logique de taire ses pleurs. Elle avait cru normal de se penser seule au monde. Depuis que sa mère l'avait laissée, Luna avait décidé que plus jamais elle n'aimerait personne assez fort pour que sa disparition soit douloureuse.

Et puis elle avait connu Severus. Le seul à compter pour elle, malgré les quelques amis qu'elle semblait s'être faits à Poudlard. Non, aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu un tel impact sur elle sur elle.

Et elle devait se séparer de lui. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

La jeune fille aux cheveux dorés sortit de la pièce sans piper mot, laissant sa camarade seule et désemparée.

* * *

Un remerciement à milie12 pour sa review (celle qui m'a fait poster le nouveau chapitre !) et pour sa lecture assidue. Et puis, merci aussi aux autres lecteurs !

Le chapitre suivant n'est pas terminé encore, mais laissez quand même une review, des fois que je me sentirais plus motivée encore pour l'écrire... :D


End file.
